Like Water for Marmalade
by Raya
Summary: COMPLETED! R rated purely due to a lemonesque final chapter. PG otherwise for heavy subject matter- Mikki Yuu
1. Sunrise

**LIKE WATER FOR MARMALADE**

**A Marmalade Boy Fanfic**

By Ashley Auld

**Disclaimer**

_Update: 03/30/2012 - I picked up this story recently as I was feeling reminiscent. It's been almost 13 years since I saw Marmalade Boy for the first time and I got a copy of the DVD's used off of Ebay and watched them all. I remember why I loved this show so much! But as I was reading this story, I was amazed at the grammar and spelling errors that were running rampant. I've cleaned it up a little bit. Hope that this is now more satisfactory. It probably could be re-written entirely but I don't honestly have the time for that! Anyways... enjoy!_

_Marmalade Boy story, characters and everything are property of Yoshizumi Wataru, Ribbon Comics and all that. I'm not making any money off of this and I'm writing it just for my pure enjoyment! _

**CHAPTER 1 - SUNRISE**

_Meiko... I'm sooo happy! Now that Yuu and I have realized how much we need each other, I know that I don't have to worry anymore. I'm not the least bit worried that he is living in New York. He's going to study hard and become the best architect in the world! _

_I'm too embarassed to tell him, but someday I hope that we can live in a house of his own design. By the way, when are you and Na-chan planning on being married?_

Miki closed the exchange diary and stretched her hands up above her head, yawning loudly.

_Please let this last week of school go by fast! It's almost summer vacation!_

Miki stood up and walked across the room to sit on her bed, her eyes strayed to the clock. "Yuu's probably just woken up now." She thought to herself, she smiled and touched the top of the dialer sitting next to the phone with her index finger. "I'll call him tomorrow morning like I said I would. He promised he'd be at the dorm to receive the call." She blushed and jumped under the covers, snuggling Kappa-chan and turned off her bedside lamp.

_School has been difficult to bear without him, At least I'm much more at ease than I was when he left a year ago... thank God it's almost summer vacation! I'm going to see Yuu... and THIS time, he's going to stay the ENTIRE vacation!_

She giggled, snuggling down in the sheets, thinking of what they would do when he got home. She'd make him a special dinner, and she was determined to go on the trip with him that they STILL have never gone on. Yawning again, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning…**

"MIKIIIIII!"

Miki's flinched, and half opened her eyes to greet a pair of huge blue eyes staring down at her, framed by locks of honey golden hair.

"Michael..." She mumbled, "What are you doing?"

" Miki get up!" Michael leaned over her with an excited, intense look, "The sunrise is SOOO beautiful this morning! You HAVE to see it!"

Sighing, she glanced at the clock and cringed. "It's 6 in the morning!"

"You HAVE to see it!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of bed, Miki staggered and stumbled after him as he hurried her down the hallway and took the steps two at a time.

"AHHH—MICHAEL SLOW DOWN! I'M STILL IN MY PAJAMAS! AND MY HAIR IS A MESS!" She tripped on the last step and would have fallen flat on her face if he hadn't been holding her hand in an iron grip.

"You'll miss it if you wait." He argued, pulling her along towards the door, slowing just long enough for them to slip into their shoes. Miki shuddered at the cold leather on her bare feet as he pulled her outside. She noticed her parents were already on the deck, paired in their unusual couples as always.

Miki's face dropped.

_Only my parents and a person like Michael would wake up at 6 in the morning to see the sunrise... _

Her parents turned to greet her and her mother grabbed her by the other hand, yanking her out of Michael's grip and pulling her towards the railing. "Miki! I'm glad you're up… Look! Isn't it beautiful! It's the most beautiful sunrise I've seen in a long time!"

Miki's eyes widened at the bright gold and red colors of the clouds and the light coming up from behind the hills. Sleepiness forgotten, she lay her arms on the railing of the balcony. Her heart beat loudly in her chest as the rising sun filled her with energy. She breathed in the fresh air.

_Today is going to be a wonderful day! I don't know how yet, but I feel like something special is going to happen today. _

She turned around and smiled at Michael, concentrating hard to form her words in English. "Thank you Michael! I love it."

"You're welcome Miki! I knew you would!" He replied in English, then laughed and ran back into the house. "Time to make breakfast!"

Miki's parents turned around and walked back into the house talking happily amongst each other, leaving Miki alone with the sunrise. She lingered, smiling as she leaned against the porch rail.

_I wish Yuu could be here to see this. I'll have to remember to tell him about it next time we talk._

Smiling, she walked back into the house to get ready for school.

* * *

**Later that Day…**

" 30-40, MATCH POINT FOR ME!" Yelled Ginta as he twirled his racket in one hand. "Get ready Miki! I'm going to win again!"

" Don't be so sure!" yelled Miki laughing. She was glad that she and Ginta had a free first period. It was nice to start out the day with a game of Tennis. She readied herself as Ginta served the ball, smashing it hard and fast to the far corner of the court. Miki sprung into action but couldn't reach in time.

"YAH! I told you I'd win!" Ginta laughed and walked over to her with his racket casually resting on his shoulder. " Ha! Remember our bet?" he held out his hand. " Pay up!"

"BET?" said Miki shocked. "WHAT BET?" She blinked a few times utterly confused and Ginta burst out laughing.

"JUST KIDDING!" He laughed, walked over to the bench and sat down to take a swig of water. Miki sat down next to him with a pouty look on her face.

" No fair you ALWAYS tease me..." she looked away, folding her arms stubbornly.

"Aww- it was only a joke Miki! You're just so easy to tease." Laughed Ginta. "I see why Matsuura has such a fun time with it."

The mention of Yuu's name made her sit up straight, "WHAT time is it?" she asked hurriedly.

Ginta glanced at his watch, " Almost 8:30..."

"-YEAAAHHH!" Miki leapt to her feet and grabbed up her tennis racket and sports bag. "I promised to call Yuu at this time! Excuse me Ginta, I'll talk to you later!" She bowed hastily, turned, and sprinted off the court towards the telephone booth, fumbling to get the dialer.

Ginta laughed quietly to himself. " They've been through some rough weather, but it looks like everything's fine now... it's how it should be."

He gathered up his equipment and walked towards the locker rooms.

* * *

**St. Andrew's University**

Bill sat on the lawn in front of their apartment next to Jinny, uninterested in his homework, "Hey guys... Want to all go out bowling tonight?" He asked while twirling his pencil. "There's a new place that just opened up across from Zach's."

Doris and Brian sat across from them and Yuu completed the small circle of friends. All seemed burned out from homework except Yuu, who had his nose in a large blue book, reading quietly.

Jinny laughed and gave Bill a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. " Sounds like fun! I'll be on your team of course!" she winked at him and flipped her long blond hair back exposing her slender shoulders.

"Sounds good to me," mumbled Brian as he closed his notebook and stretched out on the grass. "Damn, I can't study on a beautiful day like this, the courts are calling to me."

"Is Basket Ball all you can even think of?" replied Doris, also closing her notebook.

"Not the only thing." He replied with a sly grin at her. Doris blushed and looked back at Bill.

"Well you can count me in!" Doris thumbed at Brian "And I'll make sure this big brute comes along too.

"I heard that." Mumbled Brian as he put his hands behind his head looking up at the white clouds passing by with a slight breeze.

"I have a report due tomorrow," Yuu confessed without moving his eyes from the open architecture book. He lay stretched out on the lawn, with his chin in his hands, studying intensely.

"Aww- Come on Yuu! It'll be fun and you could use a break! You're going to study yourself to death!" Whined Jinny.

"Have you ever gone bowling before Yuu?" asked Doris. She followed Brian's example and stretched out on the grass, placing her head on his chest.

" I went once, a long time ago when I was young. " He mumbled, his eyes still glued to the pages.

Jinny laughed. " WHAT is it going to take to get your nose out of that book?"

" I know-" Bill grinned and glanced at his watch... "Yuu- Didn't Miki say she'd call you at 5:30?"

Yuu nodded absent-mindedly, still engrossed in the book.

Bill smirked, and winked at Jinny who sat confused with her slender arms wrapped around her legs. "Well- It's 5:30."

"WHAT?" Yuu's eyes shot up from his book, he looked at the watch Miki had given him for his birthday and swore under his breath in Japanese.

"I heard that." Said Brian jokingly. "You'd better get back to the dorm, if you miss the call, Miki'll fly down here and kick your ass."

"Sorry! Need to run." Yuu jumped up, grabbing the book in one arm and his bag in the other, and sprinted towards the dorm.

Jinny, Bill, Brian and Doris burst out laughing at the retreating figure.

"You certainly nailed that one Bill!" giggled Doris.

Jinny smiled in reflection, "Yuu and Miki have been through some of the worst problems any couple could face, but they're love has outlasted everything... it's SO romantic!" She glanced at Bill. "I've never met a guy so incredibly in love with his girlfriend before."

Bill wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped her onto the grass playfully. "Oh you haven't have you? I'm right here..."

* * *

**Toryo High**

Miki tapped at the glass of the phone booth with her finger. "One ring, two rings..." she ground her teeth as the answering machine came on.

_Yuu and I are currently out, please leave a message and we'll get back to you._

Miki waited for a few seconds after the machine beeped. Maybe he was just late in picking up the phone...

Still no answer...

She couldn't control her anger now. How DARE he miss the call when they AGREED upon the time. She was about to hang up when a sly thought ran through her head, it would be fun to tease him. She yelled into the phone at the top of her lungs.. "**YUU NO BAKA!"** And slammed down on the receiver.

Miki giggled and folded her arms. "That'll show him not to miss my next call..." she thought to herself. "Still, I am a little disappointed." She thought frowning. She stepped out of the phone booth and started walking towards the locker rooms to get changed into her uniform. "He SAID he'd be there, and I wanted to hear his voice...Oh well, I'll call him tonight instead and hope he's there."

* * *

**St. Andrew's University**

No sooner had Miki hung up, than Yuu burst in the front door, breathing heavily. He heard the beep of the answering machine and bent over the phone, dropping his books and bag on the ground. He stared at the little blinking red light for a second.

_" I'm dead..."_ he thought to himself. _" HOW could I have missed that call- I can't call back, she's at school now."_ He sighed heavily, afraid of what the message on the machine would hold. Reluctantly, he pressed the silver play back button, and braced himself.

"... **YUU NO BAKA!"**

Yuu closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the door frame, _"Oh God, she's really pissed off." _He ran his hand through his blond hair. Not bothering to erase the message, he trudged out of the room, forgetting to put his books and bag away.

His face a complete blank, he turned around and walked back outside, closing the door behind him quietly and trudged down the steps towards the grassy field where his friends still loitered. His mind filled with thoughts of Miki. "_Maybe I can call her late night, she'll be home from school at 3:30, so I can call at 1:30 in the morning... I hope she's not working though. I don't want to wait until the morning to call. I want to hear her voice..."_

"EARTH TO YUU!" yelled out Jinny as she waved at him. "We're over here space case!"

Yuu snapped out of his trance and put his hands in his pockets, he walked over to them and slouched down on the grass without saying a word. He didn't feel like talking, he'd been looking forward to that call all day.

" From your expressionless face, I assume you missed the call..." Said Dorris.

"Mmhm.." Mumbled Yuu, he wrapped his arms around his legs and leaned against a pine tree, staring off into space.

Jinny looked at Bill, then at Dorris and Brian. They all knew that Yuu wouldn't feel like going bowling now, not after he'd missed such an important call. He always clamed up and became the social outcast when he was depressed.

"You ok?"

Yuu looked up reluctantly to see Bill's concerned face leaning over him.

"Yeah." Yuu muttered. "But- I miss hearing her voice..."

Bill slapped Yuu on the back . "Hey! You guys have gotten through a LOT more difficult situations! I'm sure you can talk to her later! So come bowling with us!"

Brian sat up and smiled at Yuu. "It'll help pass the time until you can call her again. She's at school now right? There's nothing else you can do until she comes home. So why not relax and have some fun?"

Dorris nudged Brian, "That's the most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say."

Yuu looked up and smiled slightly. " Well, I guess I'll go then. You're right about one thing, there's nothing else to do until she gets home from school."

* * *

**Toryo High**

_"YUU NO BAKA!"_

Meiko set the voice copier on the table and looked over at Miki, who sat stuffing herself with food angrily.

"Don't be mad with Matsuura-kun," She tried to cheer Miki up. "It's possible he had an emergency, and had to leave! There are lots of things that could have happened. I'm sure he wouldn't intentionally miss a call from you!"

Miki chugged down her juice and slammed the empty can on the table with a clang. "I DON'T CARE!" She caught her voice as several people at different tables turned to stare at her.

"Oops," she lowered her voice and looked at Meiko with distress. "Yuu said he'd be there. He promised! If he would have to miss my call, he could have at least left something on the message machine for me!

"You're not becoming tired again are you Miki?" Said Meiko with concern.

"HUH? NO NO!" Miki held up her hands with a reassuring smile. " Not tired... not at all!" She set her hands on the table, staring down at them as her face became serious. "I was just looking forward to talking with him. I wanted to tell him about the wonderful sunrise this morning."

Meiko set her hands on top of Miki's and smiled at her. " It'll be ok Miki. It's hard being apart from the one you love. We both know that more than anything. But, it's only one more week of school until vacation. Then Yuu will be back!"

Miki giggled, "I've been thinking, what should we do? I want to do something really special for him!"

Meiko rested her elbows on the table thoughtfully. "Why not take a trip? Just the two of you."

Miki blushed a bright red. "That's what I've been thinking! I don't know where to go though! I want to go to a place with lots of neat architectural buildings for Yuu to see. Something that will really impress him!"

Meiko grinned at her, "I'm sure you'll think of something. Oh! By the way- have you decided what you want to do for college yet?"

Miki blinked. "To tell the truth, I have no idea. I've been thinking and thinking about what I want to do with my life. But I can't come up with anything." She sighed and looked down. " I wish I had a dream like you do… or like Yuu does. But I'm not good at anything but Tennis. But I don't know how I could make a career out of that."

" You'll find something Miki! Don't doubt that!"

Miki blushed. " Yeah- I kinda wish I could be an architect like Yuu. We would have the same interests!"

"Miki, you should find your own interests... not just Matsuura-kun's interests-"

She was interrupted by the sound of the bell signaling the end of lunch. The two girls rose from their seats, put away their lunches and walked towards the school building.

" Do you want to go shopping after school with me?" Asked Meiko. " I was thinking of going to Junk Jungle to get some summer clothes."

Miki shook her head. " I think I'll just go straight home after school. For some reason I don't feel much like shopping..." she smiled weakly at Meiko as they parted to go their separate classes. "I'll see you later though!"

As Miki made her way back towards the classroom, she sighed _"I guess my feeling was wrong... I thought something special would happen today, but nothing special has happened at all." _

* * *

**That Evening **

"I'm home!" Miki closed the front door and took off her shoes, she trudged upstairs and dropped her book bag next to her desk, then fell down on her bed in exhaustion. She looked over at Kappa-chan sitting on her pillow, and held it up in front of her. _"You're lucky you don't have to go to school. You don't have any responsibilities to worry about!"_ She sighed and glanced at the clock. _"Yuu's asleep now. I can't call him."_

A ring of the phone interrupted her thoughts. Miki set Kappa-chan back on the bed and walked over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Miki!"

Miki's heart leapt at the sound of Yuu's voice. She quickly sat down at her desk, clutching the phone tightly to her ear with a smile spread across her face. "Yuu! I didn't think you'd be awake at this time!" she glanced at her watch. "It's 2 in the morning in New York! WHAT are you doing up?"

"I'm sorry for missing your call earlier- I really wanted to talk to you! So I've been up waiting for you to arrive home from school. Please forgive me for missing your call!" The tone of his voice was filled with such remorse that Miki felt a pang of guilt... she shouldn't have teased him.

"Yuu-" she wanted to reach out and hug him tightly, to be held close to him. " I forgive you. I'm sorry- I didn't mean what I said! I was angry at first, then I thought of teasing you so you wouldn't do it again."

"I'll never do that again! I promise!"

"Aww- you couldn't help it I bet! It's ok." She laughed.

"Anyways-Tell me Miki, how's school going?"

" Good!" Miki puffed up with pride, "I got an 85 on my English test! I studied hard!" She didn't tell him that she only did it so he would be proud of her.

"Good for you Miki! I'm proud of you!"

Miki's face blushed a bright red. " Ohh! Yuu I can't wait for you to come home next weekend! You're going to spend the WHOLE summer here this time right?"

" Well- not exactly. " His voice was suddenly very quiet.

Miki's breath caught in her throat, like someone had just punched her in the stomach. She muttered. "You're, not? How long are you staying for?" Her eyes grew wide, and her face suddenly pale.

"I'm not going home for summer... Haven't our parents told you?" He asked.

"They never tell me anything, but I want you to tell me that you're _coming home_!" She stood up, clutching the side of her desk, her chair falling backwards.

"Calm down Miki! No need to worry!"

Miki bit her lip, picked up her chair, and reluctantly sat back down. "I"m sorry, but I wanted to see you this summer! Don't you want to see me Yuu? We've been apart for half a year."

Yuu laughed, "Of course I'll see you, you're coming here for summer!"

Miki blinked twice. "What?"


	2. Summer Surprises

**CHAPTER 2 – SUMMER SURPRISES**

" I can't believe our parents didn't tell you! I want to stay in America for this summer, so I've arranged for you to come and stay during the vacation. There are so many places I want to show you!"

Miki's face lit up instantly, Yuu had been thinking of her!

"When I asked our parents they said it was fine, and that they'd already talked to you about it!" Yuu explained.

Miki laughed. "I'm sure they thought ONE of them did! But they're so preoccupied with the babies now that I'm sure I'm the last thing on their mind!"

Yuu's voice was cheerful, "Have the babies come yet?"

"Not yet! But soon. They already know the genders though! Mama's baby will be a boy, and Chiyako-mama's baby will be a girl."

"What are their names?"

"Mama and Youji-papa have decided their baby's name will be Yuu-hi. It's sort of like your name isn't it? I like it!" Said Miki with a smile.

"And how about my mothers baby?"

"Chiyako-mama and papa are still debating between the name Aya, and the name Ceres, which do you like more?"

"Hmm- I think I like Aya more than Ceres."

"I agree with you!"

"So, you want to come and stay with me in New York this summer?"

"I DO!" Miki said enthusiastically. "Yuu, I can't explain it but I just KNEW something special would happen today! This is better than anything I could have imagined! I want to spend my whole summer with you! I don't care where I am as long as you're there with me."

"Miki, you didn't honestly think I wouldn't want to see you for vacation did you?" Yuu asked her teasingly.

Miki's bit her lip. "Err- NO! Not at all! I'd NEVER think that!"

"You're such a bad liar!" Yuu laughed "I'll see you next Saturday. I'll be at the airport to pick you up. Bring your swimsuit when you come! We're going to be at the beach house for a lot of the time!"

"I will! Now I'll let you go to sleep... you must be very tired!" Miki smiled and looked down at the framed picture she had of them together. "I love you, Yuu."

"I love you too, Miki. I'll see you soon."

* * *

**A Week later**

_Miki, have a lot of fun this summer! Like you, I'm going to visit Namura-sensei for a week in Hiroshima. My parents don't know about it yet. But I don't care what they say or do when they find out. You're so lucky that you're parents are supportive of your relationship with Yuu. I want you to write me lots of letters when you're there and let me know everything that happens!_

Miki closed the exchange diary and stood up, dancing around the room holding Kappa-chan in her arms. She laughed as she looked down at the clothes spread out on her bed, ready to be packed in a suitcase.

"Tomorrow!" she whispered. " Tomorrow I'm going to SEE Yuu, and I'll be next to him for two months!"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Her mother and Chiyako peeked their heads in.

"Miki! Have you gotten all packed yet?"

"Oh! No I haven't finished yet!" She gestured to all the clothes she'd laid out on the bed. She had spent over an hour yesterday picking out the perfect summer swimsuit with Meiko.

"Let us help you!" They walked in the room laughing excitedly. Talking all at once.

"Yes!" giggled Chiyako. "Miki this shirt is so cute! I'm glad you're taking it! But dont' you think you might want to bring more warm clothes? New York is not as hot as Japan during the summer!"

"I agree." Said Miki's mother, Rumi. "You should at least bring some warmer clothes. I don't want you catching a cold!" She pulled out a sweater from Miki's closet and folded it in the suitcase.

Miki looked at them both helplessly. "Uhhh- you really don't need to help me. I'm just fine packing on my own!"

"Oh- but don't tell me you're not bringing this dress!" cried Chiako as she pulled out a flower printed pink summer dress. "I just love this one! You _must_ bring it to have something nice to wear, in case you go out to dinner or to a party!" She folded it neatly into her suitcase.

" Ch-Chiako-mama! I can pack my own clothes! If you keep on putting all those clothes in I won't have room for the clothes_ I_ want to pack!" Miki laughed nervously, she never should have let them come into her room in the first place.

Her thoughts were interrupted again by a knock at the door. Her father and Youji walked in.

Miki tried to hide her annoyance. All four parents in her room at once! This was getting way to chaotic!

"Miki," her father walked over next to her, putting his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes seriously. "You're going to be with Yuu all summer vacation..." He looked slyly at Youji, "We were young once, so don't think we don't know what you plan to do..."

Miki turned a bright red as everyone froze in place, looking at her. "W-WHAT do you mean? You KNOW what we're going to do? It's NOT what you-"

"It's ok Miki! No need to be embarassed!" Her father and Youji patted her on the back, and handed her a plastic bag filled with assorted condoms. "But we must insist that you two use protection! Have fun!"

Miki's face could have only been compared with a ripe tomato. She stared at the bag in her hand. "Y- you guys- are unbelievable..."

All the parents laughed and hugged her.

"When you see Yuu, be sure to tell him hello for us!" Said her mother.

"Tell him he'd BETTER write to us more often!" said Chiyako. "I never hear from him!"

"Yeah! It's amazing how he's grown up and become so independent!" added Miki's father. "Don't you agree Youji?"

"You bet! He's not coming to see his family for vacation! Ah well, at least Miki can see him. I'm jealous!" Youji nudged Miki, who hadn't moved since he'd handed her the bag of condoms. She stared down at it, her face feeling so hot that it might catch on fire.

"That's right!" Said Chiyako, none of the parents were even paying attention to their distraught daughter any longer. "It's so fun to see your children fall in love! Ahhh- I remember when I was young and in love!" she reminisced.

Miki didn't hear a word of what her parents were babbling about. She mechanically dropped the bag of condoms into her suitcase.

_" Geez- only my parents would do something like this! I can't believe them! Yuu and I aren't going to go THAT far-"_ she cut off that thought, and blushed, staring down at the multi-colored bag settled in the corner of her suitcase_. "But- to go beyond a kiss..."_ she continued packing, thinking quietly to herself, _"To go beyond a kiss with him, it would be wonderful!"_ She smiled to herself, as she packed Kappa-chan. _"It would progress our relationship... I don't feel any uneasiness about the idea. And in America, it would be easy to be alone with him!" _Her eyes turned determined as she closed the suitcase. _"Yes- I want to do it! I want to go beyond a kiss!" _

* * *

**John F. Kennedy Intl. Airport**

Yuu looked nervously at his watch. "11:50," he muttered, "Why hasn't anyone come through customs yet? Miki should have gotten off the plane 45 minutes ago..."

Brian slapped him on the back, "Getting impatient hmm? I don't blame you! If my girlfriend were on the other side of the world most of the time I'd be a lot less composed than you are!"

"Does she know all of the things you have planned for her?" Asked Doris. "You spent days looking through brochures for different places to take her."

"It'll be fun to see her for longer than just two days!" added Jinny excited. "She's such a nice girl! I want to get to know her better."

"I have the same feelings as you." Bill nodded, and put his arm around Jinny's shoulders and they all stood waiting. One by one, people began to walk through the large doorway into the crowd of spectators.

Suddenly, Michael came dashing through the doorway at top speed.

"BRIAN!" yelled Michael excitedly. "Where are you!" He stopped and dropped his large carry-on bag, looking around with his eyes bright and alert.

Brian's eyes lit up, he waved from where they were standing by the baggage carousel. "Michael! Welcome back!"

"Michael came too?" Commented Dorris.

"Yeah! He wanted to come home for vacation." Said Bill as the group went over to greet Michael.

"It's nice to see you again Michael! I hope you've been taking care of Miki for me!" Yuu said as he shook Michael's hand.

Michael nodded his head. "You bet! She's been a handful to look after!" he joked.

"We're going to take him to my parents home before we go to our apartment." Brian explained to Yuu. "Michael will spend the summer at home, but he'll come for the trip to the beach house."

"You should be looking for Miki!" Said Michael grinning. "She's so excited to see you, I couldn't keep her in her seat during the plane ride. She'd glance at her watch about every hour, and pace up and down the isle... she was like a little kid!"

"Yuu!"

Yuu froze at the sweet sound of Miki's voice floating from behind him. He quickly turned around, his heart pounding in his chest as he saw her walking towards him, her brown eyes wide and alert. Her hair had grown longer since he'd last seen her. And was in two braided pigtails.

"Miki!" he smiled and ran over to her, embracing her tightly. Miki dropped her carry-on bag and returned his embrace. She nestled her head in his shirt, tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks.

"Yuuuu! Yuu I missed you!" She said through quiet sobs.

Yuu held her away by the shoulders gently, looking into her eyes. "Why are you crying?"

Miki bit her lip and wiped away the tears with her sleeve. "I'm just happy..." She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders as he drew her closer to him, hugging him tightly.

"Wooo hooo!" Yelled Jinny. She ran over to the couple and threw her arms around Miki. "Welcome back to New York, Miki!"

"Welcome." Bill walked over to them, followed by Brian and Doris, "Did you have a good flight?"

"Mmm- an ok flight." Miki blushed and twiddled her fingers. " I was too impatient for such a long flight though! I didn't get any sleep at all!" She peered over at Michael slyly. "Unlike this blockhead- he must have kept the entire cabin awake with his snoring!"

Everyone burst out laughing as Michael turned bright red.

"You should have waken me up if I was snoring..." muttered Michael.

"No! It was too funny watching you drooling in your sleep." Laughed Miki. She took Yuu's arm and snuggled him, looking up in his eyes. "Anyways, I'm very tired! Shall we go?"

" Yeah… are you hungry Miki? I brought some food in the car." Yuu, he took her carry-on bag and her suitcase. "Geez!" he grimaced at the weight. " What did you put in here? Several bowling balls?"

" No! Mama and Chiyako-mama helped me pack! So I have a bit more than I need." Miki confessed.

" I figured." Laughed Yuu as they all started walking from the airport.

" I can't wait to see you're new apartment!" said Miki excitedly. "Where is it anyways? In Manhattan?"

"Yeah- it's a large three bedroom apartment, two people to a room. You know Jinny, Bill, Brian and Doris all live in it with me. We all decided to go to the same college. So sharing an apartment rather than the dorm seemed much more pleasant"

Miki's heart leapt at the thought of spending a whole summer with Yuu and his friends. She silently prayed that she'd get to share a room with him. If the apartment was three bedrooms, two per room, there had to be an extra bed for her.

"What are you so intently thinking about?" Yuu tapped her on the forehead playfully, Miki blinked back startled out of her daydream.

"N-nothing!" She said quickly, turning away and hoping the Yuu didn't notice her blush.

Yuu laughed and picked her up around her waist with his free hand. "You keep on daydreaming like that, and you'll run into something."

"Y-YUU! People will stare!" Miki looked around nervously but no one in the airport seemed to care that much. A few smiled or chuckled at the two of them.

"No one cares in America." Said Yuu, continuing to carry her down the hallway towards the escalators. "It's not like in Japan."

Miki giggled. "I could get to like America a lot!"

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

"Wow- it's so beautiful!" Miki marveled at the beautiful central living room. A large window with sliding glass doors comprised one side of the wall. The kitchen was small and separated from the living room by a partial wall. Miki ran to the large window and looked out at the view of the water and the city beyond, with the lights of the buildings glinting like stars. Everyone piled into the living room after her.

"Welcome home!" Said Jinny as she spread her arms out wide to show Miki their apartment.

"There is Jinny and Bill's bedroom, over there." Pointed Yuu. "And the room just to the left of it is Brian and Dorris'. The bathroom is right over here. And this is your room for the summer." Yuu smiled and opened a door across from the other two.

Miki stepped in and looked around. It wasn't large, but not too small. There were two desks, and a queen bed, and one large dresser against the far wall.

"Isn't this your room though?" She asked, recognizing a poster that he'd had when he lived in the dorm. Her heart was pounding.

"Yeah." Yuu walked over to the window and opened it up as a fresh wave of air flooded into the room. "Is that ok? If you want to have it to yourself, I can sleep on the couch in the living room. I don't mind-"

"-No of course I don't mind!" Miki couldn't help but stare at the bed as she walked in and set her purse down on a chair. "If this is your room, I should be the one to sleep on the couch."

Bill's voice piped up behind them as he was about to close the door "Well- we'll leave you two to catch up." He winked at Yuu and shut the door.

Miki smiled to herself and walked to the window to stand besides Yuu. She paused, savoring the view. "Wow- it's SO wonderful here! You're so lucky to have this kind of view every day!"

Yuu wrapped his arms around her and followed her gaze.

"Yeah- it's very beautiful. But there is one view far more beautiful... that I don't get to see every day." He kissed her neck softly.

Miki turned around and embraced him tightly. "Stop embarrassing me…" She laughed, then nuzzled her cheek against his chest "I've missed you so much. This is going to be a wonderful summer."

Yuu smiled and with one hand, lifted her chin up so that her eyes met his. Miki met his gaze, slightly blushing as they shared a long, passionate kiss. Finally, as Yuu withdrew, still holding her in his arms tightly, he said, "I've wanted to _really _show you this city for a long time. It's one of the reasons I refused to come home, and instead had you come here." He smiled down at her, holding her gently by the shoulders. "We can finally take our trip! Just the two of us."

"I've been waiting for that for over a year now!" giggled Miki. "But now, I'm SO tired! I can't think about anything else but sleep."

Yuu nodded. "Of course, you need to get some rest. We've got a big day tomorrow. We're going to Brian's Beach House."

"The beach house? That's wonderful! I've heard so much about it." laughed Miki.

"Yep!" Yuu picked her up in his arms and threw her on the bed. Miki burrowed under the covers. The crisp linen bedsheets against her skin felt cool and comfortable. Yuu straightened up and started to turn around. Like lightning, Miki snaked out her hand and grabbed onto the back of his shirt.

"Yuu, stay with me until I fall asleep. I don't want you to go yet."

Yuu's smile melted her. He turned back to her grinned. "You're thinking dirty things, aren't you."

"Yuu! Don't tease me!" She blushed.

"Haha, But of course, I will stay as long as my lady commands." He slid into bed beside her, and she snuggled up against him with her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Goodnight, Yuu." She said with a yawn. Safe and comfortable in his arms, she drifted off into peaceful sleep.

Yuu kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight, Miki."

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

_Meiko,_

_Two days ago I arrived in New York. We've spent the last few days at Brian's beach house that I've heard so much about. It's so lovely here! I love the beach. Yuu says he's going to teach me how to windsurf... but I'm a little nervous about that. Yuu says the last part of the summer he's going to take me on a trip, just the two of us together, without his friends hanging around. I wonder where he has planned?_

_I'll write again soon! Take care!_

_Miki_

Miki folded the letter and sealed it in the envelope, put a stamp on the upper right hand corner and addressed it to Meiko. No sooner had she finished that then Yuu knocked at her door.

"Miki! Let's go, everyone's waiting for you!"

Miki jumped up and threw on her bathing suit cover up, "I'm coming!" She opened the door and hurried down the stairs behind Yuu. "Sorry to keep everyone waiting, I was just finishing this letter." She held up the letter.

"I'll mail it later for you." Said Brian as he put it on the counter. " Right now, lets go! The surf is calling me."

"If you keep up that surfer talk much longer then I'll be thoroughly convinced you've gone completely nuts." Laughed Dorris.

They all ran out onto the beach, each of the guys with a surfboard tucked under their arm. Jinny and Dorris and Miki were heavily laid with beach blankets, umbrella's, picnic baskets and coolers.

"There's a nice spot." Jinny pointed to a sandy bank in the midst of the many people that had already claimed their spot on the beach. Everyone walked out and dumped their stuff.

Yuu playfully cuffed Miki on the side of the head as she knelt down to spread out her beach blanket beside his. "Race you to the water!"

"Ahh!" Miki grumbled and jumped to her feet, rubbing her head. " No fare you got a head start! YUUU!" She sprinted after him.

Jinny, Bill, Brian and Dorris all looked at each other and laughed. They finished setting up their towels and umbrellas, and then Bill and Jinny went to play volleyball, while Dorris sunned herself and Brian tackled the surf.

_"Those two are so amusing to watch." _Smiled Dorris as she watched Yuu and Miki out in the waves.

"GOTCHA!" laughed Yuu as he tackled Miki in the middle of a wave break. Miki gasped as they broke surface again and teasingly threatened him with her fist. "Yuu, don't you dare do that again!"

"Aww, you're no fun!" grinned Yuu as he picked her up and held her closely to him. Miki giggled and threw her arms around him, kissing his cheek. "Yep, looks like I'll have to cannon ball you- that'll get you to lighten up." He snickered.

"C-Cannon ball?" Miki paled as Yuu picked her up by the waist, easily lifting her above his head.

"One!" He bounced her up in the surf.

" YUU!" cried Miki, arms and legs flailing.

"TWO!"

"STOP!"

"THREE!" He launched her screaming about six feet from him into the water with a loud splash.

"HA HA!" Yuu held his sides laughing, "That face you just made was to die for!" Yuu snickered. He waited for Miki to surface, five seconds past, ten...

"Miki?" Yuu waded over to the spot he'd thrown her concerned. "MIKI?" He dove under the water, looking around frantically. _"Miki where are you?"_

Suddenly he felt a violent tug at both his legs as they were pulled together. Powerless to swim without use of his feet, he sunk further with arms wildly flailing. He turned underwater to meet Miki's mischevious face. She had both his legs held securely. He grabbed her up and surfaced, showering drops of water.

"Got you!" laughed Miki, wringing out her wet hair. "That's what you get for cannon balling me!"

Yuu held her to him tightly. "I thought you were drowning for a second! Baka... don't scare me like that again!"

Miki bit her lip. " I didn't mean for you to get frightened... I'm sorry."

Yuu smiled down at her. "There's something I've been meaning to do. I'll be right back." And he walked back up to shore.

"Wait! Do what?" called Miki after him.

"IT'S A SURPRISE!" He yelled back with a grin, and ran off down the beach towards the store.

"He's being very secretive…" She pouted. "Oh well, I'm sure I'll find out what it is." She leaned back, lifting her feet off the ocean floor and floated on top of the water,

Dorris watched Yuu walk down towards the beach house.

"So, he is going to buy that... I'm glad, I think she'll really like it." She grinned and held up her magazine. Two girls walked by, chatting and she didn't help but overhear.

"See him! There he is over by the beach store in the blue bathing suit."

"He's SO HOT! He's alone too. Now's our chance!"

"Hey I saw him first!"

"It'll be fun competition. Come on!"

Dorris lifted her eyes above the magazine to see the two girls running down towards the store after Yuu. She smiled to herself.

_"Sorry to break to it you girls, but neither is going to win."_ She thought to herself.

"Hey Dorris!" called Jinny as she ran up to her. "Let's go in the water now! I'm all sweaty from that game."

"But it was a great game!" laughed Bill as he walked up and put his arm around her. "We really kicked some ass! Let's go cool off."

"Sure I'll come along!" said Dorris as she closed her magazine and stood up. She pointed over towards the beach store with a smirk on her face. "Guess who's being targeted."

Jinny and Bill looked over to see the two girls talking with Yuu. Then he shook his head and pointed over to the water where Miki sat waiting impatiently. They both turned and hurried away, whispering to themselves.

"Isn't he always targeted at least once a day every time he shows up here?" laughed Dorris.

"Lucky guy.." muttered Bill.

"Aww—Are we jealous?" teased Jinny

"What?"

"Nothing." She giggled. Jinny grabbed Bill's arm and pulled him towards the water. "Let's go!"

* * *

**The Next Day**

_Meiko, yesterday was so much fun! We spent the whole day at the beach. I played in the water most of the time, and we had a big barbecue for dinner, and then a game of volleyball. Jinny and Bill ended up winning, since they're both really good at it. I'm no good at volleyball, I'm too scared that the ball is going to hit me in the head! Of course, that didn't help my team with Yuu at all. Yuu's really cute, he keeps on teasing me about a surprise. I'll find out today what it is!_

_Miki_

Miki set the pen down and looked out the window at the calm sea.

"Yes! Today we're going to have a day on the beach again!" She stood up excited and walked downstairs and into the living room where everyone was sitting waiting for breakfast to be made.

"Yuu, you're taking forever with breakfast! What are you making?" asked Jinny curiously. She sat on the couch, leaning on Bill while they watched the morning news.

Yuu looked up from his cooking and saw Miki standing in the doorway. "Good morning sleepyhead Miki!"

Miki laughed. " Well, I went to bed so late last night!"

"I'm glad you decided to get up at all!" added Brian. He was helping Dorris set the table. "Or we'd be way behind in schedule."

"Behind in schedule?" asked Miki confused.

"Brian..." Yuu said in an annoyed tone. "That is MY surprise!"

"Err- Sorry!" Brian realized he'd said to much, he retreated back to the couch to watch TV. "I'll just sit here and not talk anymore.

"Sorry about Brian." Dorris said to Miki, "He always talks before he thinks."

"No, it's ok!" Miki walked over to Yuu in the kitchen, hugged and kissed him good morning. "So- what is the schedule?" She asked him teasingly.

Yuu smiled. "Close your eyes and open your mouth.."

"Hmm? Great way of avoiding the question..." Miki shrugged and did as he asked. Yuu put a square piece of hash brown on her tongue.

"Mmm!" she ate it and opened her eyes. "What is it?"

"I bet you've never had these before!" He said as he went back to flipping pancakes.

"It's delicious!" laughed Miki. " Do you have this for breakfast in America all the time?"

Yuu laughed. " Not really, only for special breakfasts do we have any fancy food. Most of the time I just grab a muffin, or some cold cereal and run to school."

Miki blushed. "So- you made a special breakfast just for me..."

"Of course it's not for you. I made it all for me!" Yuu ate a hash brown and turned his back to her.

"Oooo- YUUU!" Miki playfully hit him repeatedly with her fists, Yuu just ignored her. "You ALWAYS tease me like that! You're so mean!"

Yuu laughed and put up his hands. "Ok ok! I'm sorry- it was a joke! Really!"

Jinny, Bill, Brian and Doris watched the happy couple from the living room with amusement.

Jinny laughed and turned to Bill. "Miki is so cute! Yuu was right when he said she was the most fun to tease."

Bill nodded to her and smiled. "And I haven't seen Yuu so happy since he found out they weren't siblings."

"Yeah, It's hard to believe anyone could break up a couple like that. So in love..." added Doris.

Jinny nodded, then called back at Yuu, " Yuuuuu, Is breakfast ready yet? I'm SO hungry!"

"Ok ok! Almost ready, you all can seat yourselves." Said Yuu.

Everyone walked to the dinning table and sat down as Yuu brought the huge plate of pancakes. Miki brought in the bowl of hashbrowns after him, being careful not to drop any on the ground.

"Wow!" Miki laughed as she sat down. "Everything looks SO good!"

"It's because you didn't cook it!" teased Yuu as he helped himself to some pancakes. Everyone followed his example.

"Not fair! I've been practicing with Chiako-mama! You'd be surprised at how much I've improved!" Miki raised her fork menacingly.

Yuu laughed and interscepted her fork with his. "Touché!"

"Hey hey you two!" said Brian as he took a long drink of orange juice. "It's too early in the morning for so much energy."

"Miki can't help it, she's always filled with energy!" Said Yuu as he poured syrup on his pancakes and started to eat.

"He was talking about you too." Miki pointed out, "It's not JUST me!"

"Hey! Could someone get the jam?" asked Jinny as she took a piece of toast.

"I'll get it!" said Miki, she jumped up from her seat and walked into the kitchen.

"It's in the cupboard above the sink."

Miki opened the cupboard and looked around. "Ah! Here it is! Oooo- but it's empty! Oh, here's something." she picked up a jar and brought it to the table. "It's apricot I think. I can't read the English label."

Jinny looked at the label and blinked. " No, it's Marmalade."

Miki stopped in mid-bite and grabbed the jar from her. "Marmalade!" She laughed. "Do you remember Yuu?"

Yuu suddenly froze, he looked over at her slyly. "Don't you dare-"

Miki ignored him and turned to the rest of the table, all intently watching her, "I remember the day after we moved in together, I asked for a jar of jelly for my toast, but instead Yuu handed me Marmalade! And suddenly, it hit me- Yuu is just like Marmalade!"

"Like marmalade?" asked Doris confused.

"Why me?" Yuu looked up at the ceiling.

"It's true!" exclaimed Miki. "See, it looks good on the outside, like it's going to be absolutely delicious, but when you taste it, it's actually very bittersweet, and fools you!"

"That's a PERFECT comparison for Yuu!" laughed Jinny. "It fits him so well!"

"Jinny..." Yuu looked at her helplessly.

"I'm going to call you Marmalade Boy from now on!" Teased Bill. "That can be your new nickname."

"Heh, if you do, you'll never live to regret it." Said Yuu as he finished off a glass of orange juice. Then turned to Miki, a smirk on his face. "- but don't forget what I called you in response." He got up and walked into the kitchen.

Miki gasped, "No Yuu- don't even-"

"-Here it is!" He cut her off as he pulled another jar out of the refridgerator

"Ok- I take it back about the Marmalade!" Miki bit her lip nervously, trying to sink into her chair, she could feel her face flushing with embarasement.

Yuu returned to the table, and held up a jar of hot mustard. He pointed to it for effect. "Miki here is just like the jar of mustard.."

" Yuuuu!" Miki looked at him dismayed.

"How is she like mustard?" asked Jinny.

"She's hot and spicy!" laughed Yuu just in time for Miki to clamp her hand over his mouth.

But the words had already escaped, everyone burst out laughing.

"A Mustard Girl! That's even better than a Marmalade Boy!" laughed Jinny

Miki and Yuu glanced at each other, than burst out laughing as well.

All the plates had been cleared and Jinny and Bill had just finished the dishes.

"Ok Marmalade Boy, do you think it's time?" Asked Brian.

"Time?" asked Miki confused.

"Yeah-" said Yuu. " Miki gets her surprise now." He stood up and walked over to Bill and Brian's room.

"Yay! I finally get to find out! " exclaimed Miki.

Yuu came back from the room with a large wrapped box and set it in front of Miki.

"I hope you'll enjoy them, it's part of our schedule today. " he winked at her as she lifted the box to her lap.

"Ooo- heavy!" She grinned big. He smiled at her and sat next to her while Miki slowly opened it.

"Wow!" Her eyes lit up as she opened the box to reveal a pair of new, shiny blue roller blades. "Roller skates?"

Yuu took them out of the box for her. "They're called Roller blades. Everyone in America uses them. They're tons of fun!"

"I want to try them!" laughed Miki, she took the roller blades and her hands. "They're cool!"

"We all have a pair. I learned how to use them over here."

"Thank you Yuu!" Miki hugged Yuu and kissed him. "Thank you so much!" She hugged the roller blades to her chest. "When can I learn how to use them?"

"Right now!" Said Jinny, she stood up with Bill. " We were planning on going out today, there's a pavement lining the beach that's a perfect place for you to learn!"

"The best experience there is!" added Doris, " Roller blading in New York by the ocean!"


	3. Prelude to Tragedy

**CHAPTER 3 – PRELUDE TO TRAGEDY**

"AHHHH!" cried Miki as she rolled down the sidewalk at top speed, arms flung out trying to steady her wobbly feet. The sandy beach to her right and trees lining the sidewalk proved to be admirable obstacles.

" TURN!" Called Yuu as he noticed they were coming to a bend, if she didn't turn right than she'd smack right into a tree.

"HOW?" yelled back Miki, " AHHH! I'M GOING TO DIE!"

She held out her arms to try and absorb the force of impact, but instead felt herself hoisted up in the air by a strong arm around her waist. "EEK!"

She opened her eyes and looked up at Yuu, he was carrying her by the waist, her heavy roller blades dangling a foot from the ground. Yuu had picked her up and made the turn in time before she crashed.

"T-thank you." She said shakily.

"I should have known that a clumsy person like you couldn't do something as easy as this!" he said annoyed.

" Ohhh- YUU! If you'd known then why'd you give them to me?" replied Miki peevishly.

Yuu laughed, "I'm just kidding! I'll have to instruct you so that you don't get out of control."

Miki blushed and looked behind them to see the other four friends laughing their heads off. "Y-Yuu, you can put me down now!"

"Of course Oh Hime-sama," he said as he set her in front of him, with his arms still around her waist. "But, I'm not letting you get away from me this time!"

Miki blushed more, "Are you sure this is a good idea? What if I trip? I'll take you down with me."

" 'll save you before you go down." Replied Yuu. " Just relax and put one foot in front of the other. Slowly, Yeah- there you go! Glide on one foot for a few seconds, then switch."

Miki smiled and laughed, "I'm doing it!"

"Anything for Hime-sama." He joked.

Miki giggled, "_I can do it now because Yuu is so close to me_, " she thought, "_ He gives me the courage, and the confidence_!"

"Now, just put your feet together and glide," he said as he wrapped his arms around her tighter, bringing her close against him.

Yuu set his head on top of Miki's as they glided down the hill, Miki hardly noticed how fast they were going, they were both in a dreamland.

"I wish it could be like this forever! I want to always be close to Yuu!" Miki thought, "How was I able to endure so long without him? I must have forgotten how wonderful it was to be at his side." Thought Miki as she closed her eyes.

"HEY YUU! MIKI! WATCH OUT!" Jinny's voice carried over their heads as both Miki and Yuu snapped out of the daydream to see the stone steps leading down to the beach dead in front of them.

"TURN!" cried Brian.

But it was too late, Miki and Yuu both stumbled down the steps at top speed. Yuu tried to pick Miki up, but the shift in weight only helped to throw him off balance as the two crashed down, landing in the warm sand at the bottom. Jinny, Bill, Brian, and Dorris all stopped at the front of the steps, Bill and Jinny were trying hard to contain their laughter. Dorris carefully sidestepped down the stairs towards them.

"Are you ok?" she called.

Yuu slowly lifted his head up, spitting out sand, he sat up groggily and looked up at Dorris.

"What happened?" he asked, trying to focus his eyes.

"You knucklehead, you weren't paying attention to where you were going!" said Dorris, shaking her head and laughing. Yuu shook some sand from his hair and laughed as well, then realized Miki was lying motionless under his left arm.

"Miki?" he asked alarmed. He got onto his knees and leaned over her concerned. "Miki! Wake up!" He turned her over gingerly and gasped at a thick streak of blood that ran down her forehead from her hairline.

"MIKI!" Yuu panicked. He cursed under his breath and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her gently, "MIKI WAKE UP!"

"Oh my God!" Dorris saw the blood and stumbled over to the foot of the stairs. " JINNY! BILL! CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

* * *

**The Dream**

"Yuu!" Miki called. She peered through thick mist, but couldn't distinguish anything. It was all cloudy around her, she felt frightened and cold.

"Where am I?" she thought to herself, she hugged herself and cautiously stepped out into the white unknown. " Where is Yuu?" She wrapped her arms around herself tightly, shivering " I don't want to be here all by myself! It's so scary!" She took another step, than another out into the whiteness which surrounded her, the fog grew thicker and thicker.

"YUU!" She called out. "YUU WHERE ARE YOU?" With the next step she took she heard something break underneath her, as if she'd stepped on a thin pane of glass. The cracking sound intensified and Miki jumped back startled. Then the glass broke and she fell with a scream into darkness.

* * *

**At the Hospital**

"Doctor how is she? Is she going to be ok?" Yuu jumped to his feet as the doctor entered the waiting room. The other four friends sat with hands clasped in their laps, silent.

The doctor took off his glasses and rubbed his temples. "It's a serious case. She's fallen into a coma..."

"A... coma?" Shock took over as Yuu slowly fell back into his chair.

"Yes, she was lucky enough to not have sustained any brain damage, what in the world was she doing without a helmet on?"

"It's all my fault..." Yuu mumbled as he leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees and put his face in his hands.

"Any ways, if she can wake from her comma, then she should be just fine. But we won't know anything until she does."

Bill stood up and shook the doctors hand. "Thank you Doctor, I'm sure you've done everything you could for her."

Jinny stood up and clasped her hands together. " Please, tell us when you think she'll wake up!"

"There's no way to tell. It's not an irreversible comma, but it could be days, weeks, months, even years before she awakes."

"YEARS?" Yuu rose to his feet, his face in agony. "How can that be? She can't be asleep for years! What'll I..." he left his sentence hanging as he couldn't seem to choke out the words, then he turned and ran out of the waiting room.

"Yuu!" Brian called, jumping up with Doris. With a nod to Jinny and Bill, they ran out of the room after him.

"Please excuse Yuu..." Bill apologized to the to Doctor.

"Is she his girlfriend?" the doctor asked with a smile and a nod.

"His fiancée." Said Bill.

Jinny stepped forward concerned. " Is it ok if we see Miki now?"

* * *

**The Dream**

Miki awoke, surrounded by complete blackness. Her eyes grew wide as she groped in the dark for something solid to touch or feel. But there was nothing around her to touch.

"I feel so cold..." she thought as she slowly sat up on the ground, hugging herself again. " My head hurts, where am I?" she bit her lip and slowly rose to her feet. "What is this place?"

She took a few steps, her feet felt like lead weights. She tried to ignore the fatigue which pulled at her every bone.

"Yuu?" She called out breathlessly. "Mama? Papa? Where are you?" Tears sprang to her eyes and she fell to the ground. She was too tired to move any more. "Where is everyone? Where am I?"

**Outside the Hospital**

" YUU!" Called Brian, they stopped him in the hospital parking lot. Yuu was trying to hail a taxi.

"Yuu!" Brian grabbed onto his arm. " Yuu don't do this to yourself!"

Yuu refused to turn around and look at him. But Brian knew he was crying. He could feel the shaking in his body as he held onto Yuu's arm.

"It's all my fault..." he said in a low, quiet voice. "Now, because of my foolishness, Miki is-" He couldn't bring himself to say the words.

" Yuu..." Dorris put her hand on his shoulder and faced him. "Don't say that Yuu! It was an accident! Miki is going to be ok! She'll be just fine." She tried to smile reassuringly. Yuu kept his eyes glued to the pavement in front of him, not saying a word.

"Why don't we go back to the hospital, and go and see Miki." Dorris gave him a little tug towards the building. "I bet Jinny and Bill are there right now with her. We should give her our support now, so that she can get better and wake up."

Yuu's eyes slowly rose to meet hers. Then he nodded slowly, and followed the couple back into the building. His head held low and his hands in his pockets.

Yuu sat next to Miki in the emergency room, the doctors had bandaged her head and she was on a respirator. Jinny, Bill, Dorris and Brian all nodded to each other and left the room to leave Yuu alone with her.

"Miki..." Yuu took her thin, white hand in both of his and leaned over her. "Miki, it's me, I'm right here for you Miki." He gently brushed his hand against her cheek. "If you can hear me, know that I'm here." A tight knot caught in his throat, and tears welled up in his eyes. "Please wake up! Miki!"

He noticed Bill in the doorway motioning that they should be going. Yuu nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked down into Miki's face, so motionless, serene and peacefull. Yuu bent over and kissed her forehead and whispered. "I'll wait for you, no matter how long. When you decide to wake up, I'll be here."

* * *

**The Dream**

_"Miki-" _

Miki looked up from her sobbing at the sound of Yuu's voice.

"Yuu?" She muttered as a bright light suddenly appeared before her. She shielded her eyes for a moment, then opened them to see a glowing sphere floating in front of her. She held out her hands and it came to her.

"It's warm..." she thought as she held it close to her body. "It reminds me of Yuu's presence. Always so warm and protective."

* * *

**6 Months Later**

Yuu sat at his desk in his empty room. He looked out the window at the busy streets idly tapping his pencil against the table. Finally he put it down, rose and walked from the room.

"Where are you going Yuu?" asked Dorris from her position on the couch, she had textbooks surrounding her all over the coffee table, Jinny took up the other side of it but was more interested in the South Park Episode airing on TV.

"For a walk..." muttered Yuu as he opened the door. " It's too stuffy in here, I need to clear my mind."

He walked down the street and to the park. The same park he'd taken Miki after they'd decided they'd live together even though they believed they were half-brother and sister. Yuu smiled at the thought. Even then, they'd be together. His smile soon turned to a frown as he leaned up against a tree.

"Miki..." he thought as he stared into the frozen ice over the lake. "Back then, at least we could be together. But now..." he slammed his fist against the tree. "But now, how can we be? I can't stand being apart from you! Forced like this..." He sunk down onto the cold ground. "I never got the chance to do a lot of the things I wanted to with you... and this waiting is driving me crazy!"

It had already been 6 months since the accident, their parents took her back to Japan and she was staying in the hospital there, being fed through an IV and on constant supervision. Yuu found himself praying every day for her to awake. His heart jumped in his chest whenever the phone rang; hoping with all his might it was his parents with the good news.

"Yuu?" a quiet voice piped up from beside him. Yuu snapped out of his daydream and looked up to see Anju leaning over him.

"Oh! An!" Yuu quickly stood up, a smile spread on his face. "Sorry, I guess I was daydreaming. I haven' seen you in so long!"

"Not since two summers ago." Smiled Anju, "Shall we take a walk and catch up? I was surprised to see you here!"

"Me too! I thought you were going to school in Boston." Replied Yuu as they began walking down the pathway together.

"Well, I am, but I'm just visiting New York today. I miss this place." She smiled as she looked around at the park. "The city is too noisy, but there is no place so nice as this park in Boston."

"Yeah, I come here a lot to think." Nodded Yuu, they exited the park and walked down the road towards a cafe. " Want to get something to eat? I'd like to hear what you've been doing these past two years."

"Oh, well I'm at Emerson, studying music." Said Anju with a laugh. " There really isn't much more to that!"

They took seats at the closest Café, and Yuu ordered two cups of tea. Yuu stared at the street, lost in thought.

"Yuu?" Anju looked at him worried.

"Huh? Oh- sorry, you were saying?" Yuu snapped out of his trance and smiled at her wanly, as the waitress set the cups down in front of each of them.

"You're not yourself Yuu, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong... I'm just a little spacey today, that's all..."

"That's not what Bill told me." Muttered Anju.

"Huh?"

Anju sighed and folded her hands on the table. "To tell the truth, we didn't just run into eachother by luck. Bill called me, and I agreed to meet with you and talk. He's been worried about you. He said that you've fallen into the biggest depression he's ever seen! What's wrong?"

"Depression?" laughed Yuu nervously, "Where did Bill get that idea? I'm just stressed out by all this school work!" He tried to shrug it off, but stopped at the stern look Anju gave him.

"I've known you since we were little kids, and you're a pro at hiding your feelings, but it doesn't work on me." She said as she sipped her tea. "Tell me, what's really wrong? I want to help you, but I can't if you deny anything is wrong."

Yuu sighed and looked down. "I can't get anything past you can I?"

"Nope." Smiled Anju, her face became somber again and she asked the question that had been at the tip of her tongue. "Did you break up with Miki again?"

Yuu's eyes opened wide and his glance shot up at her, as if he'd just been hit with a bullet and was still in shock.

"You DID?" Anju almost dropped her cup.

"N-no.." Yuu sighed again and slumped over in his chair. "Then, Bill didn't tell you..."

"What's happened?" asked Anju. "I know from experience, nothing can tear you two apart."

"But, something has; something beyond my control." Muttered Yuu. " Last summer, Miki came to visit me here, in New York. And I wanted to teach her how to roller blade, it was lots of fun at first, but, I was holding onto Miki and we weren't paying attention..." he's voice got very low, Anju noticed tears starting to form in his eyes. "There were stairs ahead of us, and we both tripped down them, I tried to protect Miki, but she hit her head, very hard... and, she's been in a coma ever since..." he looked away out the window, staring more intently. "It's all my fault this has happened, I can't help but blame myself... I feel that if I punish myself enough, then someday I'll be forgiven. Then she'll wake up..."

Anju sat in shocked silence. "Miki, in a coma?"

Yuu nodded.

Anju bit her lip, "No wonder you've been feeling so down... so has she gone back to Japan?"

"Yes, she's in a hospital in Japan... It's even worse now that I can't visit her." He clenched his fists, feeling anger and desperation… "Every GODDAMN day I wish that God would strike me down so that I can be unconscious too… so that I don't have to feel the pain any longer... Everyday, I jump at the ring of the phone, wishing that it was my parents, calling to tell me she's woken up-"

"-Don't blame yourself!" blurted Anju.

Yuu looked at her startled as Anju took a deep breath. " \I love you, Yuu. I still love you even though I know you're mind is on Miki, but I don't want to see you in pain. The reason of your depression is because you blame yourself for the accident. But you were just as much at risk as she was when you two fell down those stairs... you didn't MEAN to do it! It was an accident! You shouldn't feel guilty!"

They both sat in a long silence, Yuu finally relaxed and smiled at her warmly.

"You're right An... I didn't intend for this to happen, God knows I didn't." He sighed and folded his arms. "I just need to be patient... Miki will wake up eventually."

Anju smiled, her eyes twinkling. "I'm glad to see that you've come to your senses, it's so like you to make things worse than they really are."

"I do have a history with that don't I?"

* * *

**Later that Day**

"Hey guys! Let's all go to coffee after the movie." Said Yuu as he and the four friends walked down the street. "I've got a craving for a Frappuchino."

" I'm so happy to see you're back to your old self!" laughed Jinny.

"Yeah! Guess that talk with Anju was worth it." Grinned Bill.

"Thanks everyone." Yuu said with a smile. "I know I must have been a real pain in such a depressed state. But, An talked me into cheering up a little and trying to not feel so guilty."

"It looks like it's working. We were all very worried about you." Said Dorris.

"I was glad to see you ate your whole dinner too." Nodded Brian. "You haven't finished a meal since Miki got hurt."

Yuu frowned and looked down. "I'm trying to not remind myself..."

Everyone looked at Brian with a disapproving glare.

"S-so anyway, Yuu..." said Jinny nervously. "What have you heard about the movie? You're the one that wanted to see it!"

"Oh- yeah, An said this one was really great."

"Good Will Hunting, what a peculiar name-" Dorris muttered.

"Well, as long as it's got cute girls in it, I'm game!" laughed Brian as he dodged a quick fist from Dorris.

"You never change!" said Dorris bluntly.

* * *

**A Few Months Later**

"It's FINALLY spring break!" Jinny laughed as she ran out onto the balcony, taking in a deep breath of air. "Mmm…what a beautiful day! I'm glad spring is here. The winter was so depressing."

"Yeah, it was an exceptionally cold one this year." Said Dorris, walking up to stand beside her.

"Are you girls going home to visit family then?" asked Bill.

"I am! I can't wait to see my parents!" Jinny said excitedly. "I'm leaving in three days to go home to San Fransisco!"

"I wonder what San Fransisco is like..." said Brian. "I've never been there before. "

"Me neither," added Bill, he put his arm around Jinny and drew her close to him. "So when do I get to meet the parents hmm?"

Jinny laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "You can come with me if you can get a ticket!"

"All RIGHT!" laughed Bill. "That will surprise your parents won't it?"

"Where's Yuu?" asked Dorris.

"I think he's in his room..." said Brian.

Dorris left the balcony and knocked on his door. "Yuu? Everyone's out on the balcony enjoying the lovely evening, why don't you join?"

Yuu opened the door and smiled warmly. "No, it's ok, I'm just finishing packing."

"Are you going home to Japan?" asked Dorris with bright eyes.

"Well- no..." Yuu trailed off as he went back to his open suitcase.

"No? Why not? Don't you want to see your parents? Visit Miki?"

Yuu stopped in mid-motion and then straightened, looking out the window, facing away from her. "I can't go back.."

"What? Why not?"

"Because, I know if I see Miki again, I'll fall into a depression."

Dorris bit her lip. "But, what about your parents? Don't you want to see them?"

"I've broken off communication with them… it's as I've requested..."

" What?" Cried Dorris. "I don't believe that you would do that! Why in the world-?"

"- It's the same story!" Yuu turned harshly, "Seeing them would hurt more. They don't blame me for Miki's condition... but I can't help but think it would be better if I just left everyone alone!" He bit his lip as Dorris stood in shocked silence.

"If I left the whole family alone," he added slowly, "Then I can forget what I've done, and the pain will go away!"

Dorris and Yuu stood in silence, looking at each other. Finally, Dorris spoke. "I see, It wasn't what Anju said that pulled you out of that depression... you've convinced yourself that you're better being as far away from them as you can to make you forget what you've done..."

Yuu turned from her. "That's how it is..."

"You're just running away from your problems!" yelled Dorris. "You have to face them to get anything solved!"

"THE PROBLEM CAN'T BE SOLVED!" yelled Yuu. Fighting back tears, he walked over to the open window and muttered. " Not until she wakes up."


	4. Darkness Closing in

**CHAPTER 4 – DARKNESS CLOSING IN**

"If you break off communication with them, how will you know when she wakes up?"

"The hospital will call me..." said Yuu. "I've asked them to do so."

"Well," Dorris said after a long pause. "It's you're life, and it's up to you what you want to do with it..." She turned towards the open doorway, "So, where are you going then?"

"I'm going to Boston." Mumbled Yuu. "I'm going to spend spring break with An."

"Suit yourself..." said Dorris as she left the room, and shut the door. She walked out onto the balcony, everyone turned to her with smiles lighting their faces.

"Where's Yuu?" Asked Jinny.

"Packing..." muttered Dorris, "We all need to have a talk about Yuu..."

* * *

**Boston**

"Thank you for coming, Yuu." Said Anju as he set down his bags and looked around.

"What a nice apartment!" commented Yuu.

"It's pretty small, but I teach violin lessons to little kids, it's enough for rent." Anju showed him the apartment.

"This is going to be your room." She walked into a wide open room, Yuu looked around confused.

"But, this is your room isn't it?"

"Oh, this is only a one room apartment. I'll sleep on the couch." Anju said with a nod.

"What? No way! I'll sleep on the couch." Argued Yuu. " I didn't know that my coming here would kick you out of your room!"

"But, you're my guest! I don't want you to think-"

"-please, I don't mind sleeping on the couch." Smiled Yuu. "I came here to spend time with you, we haven't talked in a long time."

Anju opened her mouth to retort, but at the look Yuu gave her, she shut it and smiled. "I can never argue with you, ok then."

The next week passed quickly, they spent time talking, went to cafés, clubs, and movies. Yuu was having a good time, but Anju wasn't so comfortable...

"Yuu..." muttered Anju as they walked down a brightly lit street at night on the way back from a nice dinner.

"Yes?" Yuu smiled down at her.

And bit her lip. "Haven't you noticed?"

Yuu looked puzzled. "Noticed what?"

"How strong I've become?" she looked up at him, and stopped walking. Yuu stopped and turned to look at her.

"You've become very healthy, I'm very proud of how far you've come." Yuu smiled, then turned again to continue walking. "Come on, let's get home."

"That's- not what I meant..." said Anju, making Yuu halt his steps once more.

"An, what's wrong?"

"I feel as though I'm being selfish, but these are the feelings that I have locked inside of me, and I can't let them loose!" she ran to him, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm strong enough now to tell you, how much I love you!"

Yuu froze as she hugged him, then bit his lip and stepped away from her.

"An," He said quietly as he put his hands on her shoulders. "You've told me before-"

"-But this time it's different!" she cried, "This time, I WANT you to choose! I won't settle for second best. You should choose me Yuu, because I love you more than Miki-san does! I've known you for longer-and we get along so..." she trailed off at the stern look that Yuu gave her.

"An, I love you dearly as one of my best friends... but, Miki is the only one..." he clenched his fists tightly, "The only one that I could ever want to spend my life with. I truly love Miki. I- I'm sorry if I've hurt you." He looked at her worried.

An stepped further away from him, her hands clenched tightly together and held up to her mouth, tears poured down her cheeks. "What have I done wrong? I've always cared so deeply for you! I've done everything for you- I've gotten strong for you, I've had the courage to get well because of YOU! BUT WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME FOR IT?" she turned and ran from him.

"AN! STOP! DON'T HURT YOURSELF!" Yuu ran after her. He easily caught up with her, put his hand on her shoulder and jerked her to a stop. "An, please don't do this!"

Anju turned around slowly to face him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I- I'm sorry... I guess I felt that if Miki-san was so far away from you, and so far apart, that I might have a chance..." she looked down. "I'm ashamed of myself, because I really do like Miki-san. But, I've never had this feeling for anyone else but you, and I can't get rid of it."

Yuu put an arm around her comfortingly and started to lead her back to the apartment. "You'll find a wonderful guy, who will be able to return those feelings of love someday. Just be patient."

* * *

**A Year Later**

"Yuu! Bill and I are going out for Italian. Want anything?" asked Jinny as she popped her head in the door.

"No! I'm just fine. I'm not that hungry..." said Yuu as he looked up from his books and smiled.

"Ahhh.. Yuu, you're NEVER hungry! You're going to waste away if you don't eat anything! I'm bringing you back some lasagna." Jinny stuck her tongue at him and shut the door. Yuu chuckled then turned back to his work. He glanced at the picture of him and Miki on his desk, put his pen down and picked it up, gazing at it.

"Miki, I wonder how you're faring... Have you grown even more while asleep?" he thought as he cleaned the dust from the glass. "How much longer will you make me wait like this?"

He bit his lip, then put the picture in his drawer, then slumped over on the desk, arms hugging his head. "It's already been two years. You're 20 years old today." A stray tear ran down his cheek, Yuu stood up and quickly wiped it away. " No, I won't think about it! I won't get depressed again!"

He suddenly felt very hungry, and walked into the kitchen. "I'm glad that Jinny decided to get me something to eat... we don't have ANYTHING in the fridge." he thought as he scanned the interior of the refrigerator. "But, I can't wait for them to get back, it'll be an hour at the most, there's got to be something around here except salsa." He opened a cabinet and froze. A lonely jar of Marmalade sat on the bottom shelf. Partially used.

_"You're like Marmalade!" laughed Miki as she pointed to the jar._

_"Huh?" Yuu stopped with his coffee cup half raised towards his mouth._

_"It's true! You look good on the outside, but on the inside you're really full of tricks! You're a Marmalade Boy for sure!"_

Yuu shut his eyes tightly as he quickly shut the cabinet door and leaned with his back to the refrigerator.

_Miki stopped in mid-bite and grabbed the jar from her. " Marmalade!" She laughed. "Do you remember Yuu?"_

_Yuu suddenly froze, he looked over at her slyly. "Don't you dare-"_

_Miki ignored him and turned to the rest of the table, all intently watching her, " I remember the day after we moved in together, I asked for a jar of jelly for my toast, but instead Yuu handed me Marmalade! And suddenly, it hit me- Yuu is just like Marmalade!"_

_"Like marmalade?" asked Doris confused._

_"Why me?" Yuu looked up at the ceiling._

_" It's true!" exclaimed Miki. " See, it looks good on the outside, like it's going to be absolutely delicious, but when you taste it, it's actually very bittersweet, and fools you!"_

_"No..."_ Yuu thought as he forced the image out of his mind,_ "I mustn't torture myself like this!" _He quickly walked from the kitchen and out onto the balcony. _"I don't know how much more I can take… It's been eating at me so long, there's not much left to hold onto."_

* * *

**The Next Day**

"We need to do something.." said Dorris as she put down her Italian Soda. She looked at Brian worried.

"Yeah...Yuu acts so happy, but this waiting for Miki is destroying him," commented Bill.

"What can we possibly do? There's no way to bring Miki back..." mumbled Jinny.

"What about another girlfriend?" said Brian. "To make him forget about Miki? If Yuu can think about someone else, then he'll be ok."

"But, who in the world could take that kind of role besides Miki?" said Jinny. "Yuu's stubborn, I know from experience that it WON'T be easy to get him to change over to another girl!"

"I know a girl-" said Bill.

Everyone looked at him stunned.

"You- do?"

"Yes.." Bill nodded. "Anju loves Yuu, she loves him very deeply. And Yuu thinks of her very fondly."

"But, it didn't work when she told him over a year ago..." said Jinny.

"That was a year ago- I know that Yuu would do ANYTHING to get his mind off of Miki, because the pain gets more every day, he's desperate for some kind of relief. Anju is the perfect girl for him! She'll get him back on his feet!" said Bill excited.

"I don't think this is a good idea..." mumbled Dorris. "Do you realize what we're doing? We're just sitting here and deciding our best friends' future? Is it right?"

"But, it's for his good!" piped in Jinny.

"Then it's decided!" Brian stood up abruptly and slammed his fist on the table. All the drinks jumped and clanked loudly. "WE'LL GET THEM TOGETHER!"

"Shhhh-" Jinny and Dorris looked around with sweatdrops as all the eyes in the cafe turned to them.

"Heh- how many has he had?" mumbled Jinny to Dorris slyly.

"I think three.." whispered Dorris back. The two girls exchanged glances and looked up at Brian who swayed slightly, then giggled at each other.

* * *

**A Week Later**

Yuu sat reading under his favorite tree. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the day was fresh and beautiful. His morning classes were over with, and he decided to take the opportunity to sit outside.

"Yuu!"

Yuu looked up to see Anju running over to him.

"An!" Yuu smiled big and stood up to greet her. "What are you doing here? It's great to see you."

"Oh, well, you know... busy busy!" Anju laughed. "I just transferred to the music academy here. You know how I've always loved New York!"

" Yeah," nodded Yuu. "Nothing beats a day like this!"

" Do you want to grab something to eat?" asked Anju hopefully.

" Sure! Lets go get something."

Four shadowy figures crouched in the bushes as the two walked away.

"Yes! That went very well!" nodded Brian with approval.

"Hardly..." mumbled Jinny annoyed, "Yuu didn't even touch her, not a hug, nothing... he's still regarding her as JUST a friend."

"Anju will change that." Said Bill with a grin. "I have confidence she'll play her cards with more caution this time."

Dorris stayed silent, watching the retreating figures with a worried expression.

_"I still don't know about this- I have a feeling one of them is going to end up getting hurt."_ She thought to herself.

" Thank you for the meal!" said Anju, bowing as they rose from the table and walked out of the restaurant.

"You're welcome." Smiled Yuu. " It's nice to see you again An-" he stopped in mid sentence as she nonchalantly put her arm through his.

"Yes! I'm really enjoying myself today. What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Well, I have homework..." he said a little uncomfortably as he held up the book he'd been reading.

"Oh, do you have any time to do something tonight?" she asked smiling.

Yuu smiled, "Not for you, no."

Anju blinked a few times, she couldn't think of what to say... "Ohhh- is that so?"

Yuu suddenly burst out laughing. "I'm just joking! You took me seriously?"

"Grr- Yuu!" Anju playfully hit him as he laughed even harder.

"Ouch! Now don't hurt me! I'll go with you tonight!" Yuu laughed as he jumped away from her.

Anju laughed. "Good! I knew you'd see it my way!"

Yuu smiled at her. "You talked me into it... Any ways, I should be getting back to my book."

"It's ok! How about I come by your apartment tonight at 7:30."

"Sounds good!" Yuu started to turn away, but Anju threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. He stood still as a statue, his smile strained.

"Ok! I'll see you then."

Yuu bit his lip, as she let go and then turned and walked away. He stared after her for a long minute, and then turned and walked the opposite way.

"What am I thinking?" he said to himself. "I shouldn't do this, I'll only hurt An if I let her think I'm interested...but..." he still remembered the smell of her perfume as she'd hugged him, then shook his head. "No, I can't let myself be sidetracked- I love Miki.." he nodded determined and walked faster towards his apartment.

* * *

**Later That Night**

"I'm leaving now!" called Yuu as he opened the door. "See you all later!"

"Bye Yuu!" waved Jinny with a big smile as she sat on the couch with Bill.

As the door closed the group huddled together.

"Looks like things are going well, he agreed to meet with her again." Said Bill.

"But, is it just as friends? I wish I could tell what he was thinking!" said Jinny.

"He looked a bit more cheerful since he got home today." Dorris said as she looked towards the door. "He even ate his entire dinner."

"I don't know, Yuu's great at making us THINK he's cheerful." Brian said quietly.

"Heh- lets just have faith in this guys... if Yuu's going to pull out of this depression, he's got to stop thinking about Miki."

* * *

**The Date**

"Thanks for coming with me." Said Anju as they walked down the sidewalk. Yuu put his hands in his pockets, and she nonchalantly put her arm around his again.

"Err- I'm glad to." Said Yuu nervously. " We're friends after all- and there's nothing wrong with going out on the town once and a while..."

Anju looked at the ground and thought to herself. " He's trying to justify his actions... but it's a good sign."

"Yeah!" she looked up at him and smiled. "There's a nice place that I go to, it's just like Lizard back in Japan.

"Oh? Sounds very nice." Smiled Yuu.

Anju nodded and held his arm tighter to her, shivering a little.

"Are you cold?" asked Yuu. "You should have worn something warmer."

"Oh? No- I just got a bad feeling all of a sudden." Anju looked around nervously. "Like we're being followed."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Said Yuu in a melodramatic tone.

Anju laughed and tugged at his arm. "Silly, you don't have to tease me!"

Yuu laughed as they rounded the corner but then stopped dead as he ran face to face with the same thug he'd punched two years ago when Miki had been attacked while lost in the city.

"Y-you.." Yuu took a step back. The guy had his gang of two others with him, and they recognized him as well.

"Well- if it isn't pretty boy!" said the leader with a sneer. "I can't believe I'd run into you again after all these years!"

Yuu grabbed Anju's hand and turned quickly away. "RUN!"

"What?" Anju said stunned, but one of the gang caught her other hand and pulled her towards him. "OUCH! YUU!"

Yuu stopped, still holding Anju tightly. "LET HER GO!"

"Hey, we're more interested in you pretty boy." The leader laughed. "But, she's a sweet one too, I guess we'll have some fun with her later. If you want to run, by all means, go!"

The leader and the one not holding onto Anju sprung at him, the leader brandishing his knife. Yuu grabbed his arm to keep him from stabbing him.

"YUU!" screamed Anju. "NO YUU!"

The leader sneered at him as the other one locked Yuu into a full nelson.

"You're pretty strong with those scrawny arms. I'm impressed." He said as he stood over Yuu. "But now, payback time for when you humiliated me. I don't take that kind of thing lightly."

"Go ahead and kill me, but don't hurt Anju. Please..." muttered Yuu, he looked up at the leader with a painful expression. "Kill me now."

"What crazy stuff are you talking about?" the leader sneered. "Now you want to die? That's no fun." He threw his head back and laughed. "Hey- wasn't there another chick that you were trying to save? I know she's not the one. "He pointed his knife back at Anju. "The chick with the short brown hair..."

Yuu bit his lip.

The leader noticed Yuu's painful reaction to mentioning her. He leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Where is she hmm? I bet I could rock her world ten times more than you could."

Yuu's eyes opened wide and suddenly all the hate, all the anguish, stress, frustration, and confusion exploded inside of him as he threw the other guy off of his back.

"FUCKER!" He threw his hardest fist and knocked the leader off his feet. Then turned to the last guy who was holding Anju. The guy took one look at his unconscious leader, then turned and ran.

Yuu grabbed Anju's hand and they ran across the street and darted into the park. He ran long and hard, jumping over bushes, hardly noticing Anju struggling to keep up with him.

"YUU! WAIT UP! YUU!"

Yuu finally slowed down and leaned against a tree. His back to Anju. She stopped, gasping for breath, looking at him stricken.

"Damn them..." he muttered. " DAMN THEM!"

Anju bit her lip and approached him carefully. "Y-yuu... it's ok now, I'm fine, you're fine..."

Yuu sunk to his knees, trying not to let the sobs escape him. He kept his back to her, not wanting to show the tears pouring down his cheeks.

Anju kneeled beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Yuu..."

"I give up!" he cried out, Anju jumped back startled, removing her hand. Yuu took a deep breath and said calmly, "I can't take this waiting. And then, what he said about Miki- what he said, Something inside of me exploded, I CAN'T wait anymore!" he turned and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her and crying against her shoulder. "I give up!"

Anju stood frozen for a moment, and then put her arms around him, hugging him closely to her.

"It's eating away at me, slowly, every day the pain grows! I HAVE to forget but I can't!" cried Yuu.

Anju stroked his hair softly. "Please, let me help you." She said soothingly. "You're in pain, how can I help you?"

"How could you stop this pain?" He muttered in a low voice.

Anju hugged him tighter. "I could stop it, if you'd only let me into that broken heart, to clean up the pieces." She whispered.

The shaking stopped and Yuu slowly rose his face up to meet hers.

"An..."

She stopped his words with a soft kiss on the lips.

* * *

**The Dream**

"Something doesn't feel right..." Thought Miki. She gazed down at the warm glowing ball in her hands. The same ball that had been giving her comfort for so long in such a dark, scary place.

"What's wrong? The warmth, it's fading..." she pressed her palms against it, trying to regain the little warmth that it was losing.

She looked up at darkness around her, penetrating and menacing.

"Yuu?" She asked into the darkness. "When will you come for me?"

* * *

**The Park**

Anju slowly opened her eyes and pulled away from him. She got to her feet. Yuu looked at her, a little shocked, but with understanding.

"I'm sorry.." Anju looked down, clenching her fists tightly. "I don't know why I just did that..."

"Don't apologize." Smiled Yuu. "You may be right."

"Huh?" Anju looked up at him, her heart began to beat faster.

Yuu bit his lip, and slowly raised his hand up and set it on her shoulder, and drew her to him. "You've stood by me through all this... thank you."

"Yuu.." Anju's heart raced, she looked up at him. "Don't do this because you feel sorry for me..."

"No…" Yuu shook his head. " I really love Miki, but she's so far from me now..." he looked down. "I thought I could wait for her... but the pain slowly consumed me. So this is how Miki felt when she got tired before… I understand now."

"Yuu..."

" -But when I'm with you, I feel at peace." He smiled at her. "That warm feeling in my heart, that's been absent these 2 years, it's starting to come back."

"Yuu." Anju hugged him tightly.

* * *

**The Dream**

"It's getting colder!" Miki bit her lip, holding the orb closer to her, soon it began to suck the warmth from her own body, and she shivered.

" I don't want to let go of it! Where is Yuu?" She looked around frantically. " How long have I been waiting?" She peered into the glowing ball and saw Yuu's smiling face, and felt relief.

"Yuu," she held the ball closely to her, allowing it to suck away the warmth. "Why do I no longer feel secure with this? It always made me feel warm with his presence before..."

* * *

**A Year Later**

"Yuuuuu!" Anju called as she ran out into the snow, "hurry up! It's the first snowfall!"

Yuu smiled as he walked out after her into the bitter cold morning. He took a deep breath of air and let it out slowly, watching Anju beginning to make a snowman.

"Help me make a snowman Yuu!"

Yuu laughed, "You're such a kid!"

"Ahh- don't tease me!"

They both laughed for a moment, then a strong image of Miki hit Yuu's mind. He remembered the time they'd gone on the ski trip, and he'd gone outside with Miki at night to take a walk. She was having so much fun making a snowman instead though.

_"Miki, you're a kid!"_

Yuu bit his lip and forced the images away from his mind.

"An," he said, taking a deep breath.

"Hm?" Anju looked up at him from her giant snowball, which she'd been smoothing out.

"It's senior year already for both of us..." he smiled as he looked around at the quiet serenity surrounding them. "And, I've been offered a very good position at an Architectural firm..."

Anju's eyes grew wide. "Really? That's wonderful!" She jumped up to hug him.

Yuu put his hands on her shoulders and drew her away slightly, "But," he looked down at her, "It's in Japan."

"Japan?" Anju blinked a few times, stunned. "So, you're going back to Japan?"

Yuu nodded. "I'm transferring schools to a good college in Hiroshima, where the firm is, ... I'm going to live there."

A long silence hung between them, Anju wrung her hands nervously biting her lip.

"You're leaving me?" she said with a shaking voice.

"I have to think about my future..."

"...What about our future?" she stepped away from his arms, looking up into his face angrily.

"I'm sorry-" he sighed heavily.

Anju couldn't contain the tears any more, she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his jacket. Yuu hugged her, trying to comfort her. "I'll still write to you, and phone you, it'll be ok."

"Let me come with you." She said slowly, muffled by his coat. "If I can go with you, I'll be fine!" Yuu's eyes opened wide for a moment. "But, what about your life here?"

Anju shook her head. "I don't need it! Please take me with you!"

"But- live together?" Yuu bit his lip, it was such a large jump, and all the way across the world for that matter. New York had been his home for so long...

"Please?" Anju pleaded. "You'll need to find an apartment! You'll need a roommate- if not as your girlfriend, then as your friend!"

"Well- I was planning on getting a roommate..." muttered Yuu under his breath, then he smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "Ok then… if you're sure…"

"I am! Thank you Yuu!"

* * *

**A Week Later**

"Yuu, may I come in?" Dorris asked as she knocked on his door.

"Sure."

She opened the door and walked in, the room was stripped clean of all of Yuu's belongings that he'd accumulated over the past 4 years. Now, he was going to finish college in Japan, and work as an architect in Hiroshima. She took a deep breath.

"You're taking Anju along with you?"

Yuu nodded.

"Did you tell your parents you were transferring schools to Hiroshima?"

Yuu stopped his packing, then looked out of the window with a blank expression.

"You didn't then?" Dorris folded her arms and sighed. "When are you going to learn that running away won't solve anything!"

"But, I can't talk to them... it's been too long already. I can't be part of that family anymore."

"WHY?"

"The memories of Miki, make it too painful... I've been waiting for that phone to ring over there, for THREE years!" He clenched his fist. "But, the call that I've been waiting for hasn't come yet, and I can't wait any longer."

"Well, at least give us your number." Said Dorris. "That way we can all stay in touch.

Yuu nodded. "I will."

* * *

**The Next Day**

_"Last call for flight #308, service to Hiroshima."_

Yuu stood with Anju holding his arm, he shook Bill's hand, then Brian's.

" Well, I'll be back to visit soon." He smiled at everyone. Jinny wiped a tear from her eye and gave him and then Anju a hug.

"Goodbye Yuu. Good luck! Goodbye Anju"

"Thank you." Yuu smiled and gave Dorris a hug as well. "I'll do my best."

"Good bye everyone." Said Anju quietly.

"Take care." Said Dorris.

"I put our new phone number and address on the refrigerator at the apartment. "Yuu said as he turned towards the gate. "Good bye everyone!"

" Good bye!" They called and waved.

* * *

**The Dream**

"AHHHHH!" Miki screamed out in pain and doubled over, lying on the ground. She felt as if someone had stuck a knife in her chest, right into her heart. She gasped for breath, still holding onto the faintly glowing orb. The light was flickering, as if on the verge of going out.

"Yuu-" she whispered. "WHAT is happening to me?"

Suddenly the orb grew very, very hot. Miki dropped it in shock as it burned her hands.

"OUCH!" She drew her hands away and watched it in horror as the orb rose up in front of her, floating in front of her eyes. A picture of Yuu appeared in it.

"Y-Yuu..." Miki mumbled as tears formed in her eyes. She reached out towards it but it drew away from her, she saw the image of Anju in it, standing next to Yuu, holding his arm.

"A-Anju..." Miki looked in horror as Yuu turned towards Anju and held her in his arms. "Yuu, what are you doing? Do you still love me?" The tears poured from her eyes, she reached out for the orb but it drew further away.

"YUU!" she screamed as the orb started to float slowly away from her. "YUUUU! COME BACK!"

Her legs felt as heavy as lead, but she forced herself to stand, she hadn't moved from that spot since she'd first fallen into the darkness. But she forced herself to take a step. **"YUUUUUU!" **She screamed again at the top of her lungs as she stumbled forward. Every step fell heavy, her muscles screamed at her as she strained to move forward. She wanted to sit and rest, but the only light and warmth that she had was floating away from her. And she couldn't bear to be left alone in the darkness. If she sat, then she'd never find the strength to stand up again after that. She had to follow the orb.

**" STOP YUUU! YUUUUUUUU DON'T LEAVE ME!"**


	5. Shattered Reunion

**CHAPTER 5 – SHATTERED REUNION**

**"YUUUUU!" **Miki let out a blood curtling scream as she sat up in bed, tears pouring down her cheeks. She put her face in her hands and cried, then realized suddenly that she wasn't in her own bed. She looked up slowly, and around at the whitewashed walls, the table covered with assorted flowers next to her, and the open window with a light breeze blowing through the pale pink curtains.

"Wh-where?" She held her breath and wiped away her tears, no sooner did a nurse come bursting in through the door. Miki looked up at her in shock.

"A miracle!" Cried the nurse, she ran out of the door and down the hallway calling for a doctor.

Miki blinked a few times, then looked in front of her and froze in shock.

"Is, that me?" She thought as she stared into the mirror straight in front of her. She was even thinner than before, her skin pale from not seeing the sun. But the thing that shocked her was that her shiny reddish-brown hair had grown all the way down past her chest, her bangs down to her chin.

"What happened to me?" She put her hand up to touch her hair gingerly. "My hair?"

A doctor in a white coat walked in the door hurriedly speaking with the nurse who'd just burst in the door a moment ago.

"Miss Koshikawa," the doctor said with a wide grin spread across his face. "Welcome back!"

Miki sat puzzled, who were these people? Where was Yuu? Where were her parents? WHERE WAS SHE?"

The doctor quickly took her pulse and temperature, her heart rate was normal.

"Do you have any feelings of dizziness? How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked her.

"Not really, you're holding up 4 fingers." Said Miki.

"What are the names of your family members?"

"Jin, Rumi, Youji-papa, Chiyako-mama, and Yuu." Said Miki. She bit her lip, she wanted to see Yuu.

"Very good! Where do you go to school?"

"Toryo University." Said Miki.

The doctor looked at the nurse and nodded approvingly, the nurse jotted down a few notes and left the room.

He leaned down and smiled a Miki. "The nurse is just going to go and call your family, they should be here very soon."

"Umm... I don't want to be rude, but where am I? What happened to me?" Miki asked him. She twiddled her fingers, looking about her uneasily.

"This is Tokyo Central Hospital. You've been in a coma young lady," the doctor stated flatly. "We've been monitoring you, and watching over you for these past 3 and a half years.

Miki's breath caught in her throat. "Th-Three and a half years?" She managed to choak out. "What do you mean? How can that be? Three and a half years?" She felt very tired again suddenly, and her heart began to beat faster. Her whole body tensed with anxiety. "How did I get into a coma?"

The doctor smiled at her, "I'm sure you'll remember everything that happened in time. What is the last thing that you remember?"

Miki forced back the tears and concentrated, closing her eyes. She saw a picture of Yuu's face, and the beachside of New York.

_"T-thank you." She said shakily._

_"I should have known that a clumsy person like you couldn't do something as easy as this!" he said annoyed._

_"Ohhh- YUU! If you'd known then why'd you give them to me?" replied Miki peevishly._

_Yuu laughed, " I'm just kidding! I'll have to instruct you so that you don't get out of control."_

_Miki blushed and looked behind them to see the other four friends laughing their heads off. " Y-Yuu, you can put me down now!"_

_"Of course Hime-sama," he said as he set her in front of him, with his arms still around her waist. " But, I'm not letting you get away from me this time!"_

She opened her eyes, the doctor nodded, "Yes, you went out of control, fell down a flight of stairs with your boyfriend, and hit your head badly on the steps. Causing a concussion, and slipped into a coma."

Miki couldn't believe what she was hearing, it had to all be a trick, someone was trying to fool her. Was it April Fools day? Had she REALLY been asleep for three and a half years? She fingered her long hair, which fell around her pale face, at least that was real.

"Are you hungry? You've been fed through an IV ever since the accident. I can imagine you'll be starving!" The doctor asked politely.

"Oh- yeah... thank you. " Miki nodded her head and the doctor left the room. She sat back in her bed and looked over at all the flowers on the bed stand. Every single color and type. She picked up one of the cards and read it.

_Best of luck on a quick recovery. We're all here for you Miki..."_

_Love,_ _Ginta._

Miki smiled and read the next card in another large vase of flowers.

_" I'm thinking and praying for you every night Miki, please come back to us! We all miss you very much."_

_Love,_ _Meiko._

She smiled again, and sorted through the other cards, one from Kei-kun, one from Arimi, Suzu, there were several from Miki's parents, one from Miwa, Ryoko-Sensei and Akira... But she couldn't find one from Yuu. Miki bit her lip puzzled, why didn't he send her anything? She recalled the scary dream she'd been living in for the past three and a half years. She bit her lip uneasilty, It couldn't be true… could it be true? Did Yuu really leave her? Miki felt a sudden emptiness in her heart as she threw the sheets from her bed and stood up. Only to collapse on the ground from a sudden dizzy spell.

"Yuu.." Miki mumbled as she put her hand to her head. "Ohh- Why am I so weak?" She grabbed onto the bedpost for support and lifted herself back onto the bed, looking out of the window in earnest. "I hope that Yuu comes with my family!" she thought, "He should, shouldn't he? Where is he right now? Still in America? What did my dream mean? Why was Anju there with him?" She hugged herself and pulled her legs up against her chest in a ball. "I want to be held by Yuu, I want to snuggle up in his arms. Now it really feels like I haven't been near him for three and a half years."

"MIKI!" her mother burst in the door and wrapped her up in her arms. The other parents piled in all crying for joy, hugging and kissing her, and shouting words of thanks to God.

"Mama! Papa! Chiyako-mama! Youji-papa!" Miki hugged them all tightly. She smiled nervously, tears brimming in her eyes.

After everyone had a chance to hug and kiss her, they all sat around the room with her mother sitting beside her on her bed, holding her tightly and crying.

"My baby is finally awake!" Rumi squeezed Miki tightly.

"Eek! Mama! Leave me room to breathe!" laughed Miki nervously. She looked around the room at the smiling faces, disappointed that Yuu wasn't among them. "Umm… where is Yuu?"

Everyone's face suddenly turned glum. They glanced at each other nervously. Miki felt her heart jump in her chest.

"Is he ok?" she asked. It was suddenly hard to breathe.

"Oh, yes sweetheart, I'm sure Yuu is just fine." Her mother looked at her concerned, taking Miki's hand in hers. "But, it might be better if we waited until you are all recovered before we discuss Yuu.

"What do you mean?" Miki's voice broke, she couldn't control the tears from forming any longer, "Where is Yuu? I want to see him!"

They all looked at each other again, then Youji stood up. "Yuu is still in America, it's a long story Miki, but I'm going to call him right now, so you can talk to him on the phone." He smiled at her warmly. Miki suddenly felt a rush of relief.

"Oh, thank you Youji-papa!" she clasped her hands together tightly.

* * *

**St. Andrews University**

The phone rang once, twice, a third time.

" I'll get it!" Jinny ran out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her hair in a turban. She quickly picked up the receiver. " Hello?"

" Ahh—Ummm.. is Yuu there? This is his father." Youji spoke haltingly in English.

Jinny caught her breath for a moment, but quickly recovered. " Ohhh.. No, he's not here…" She glanced nervously at the refrigerator. "Yuu's living in Hiroshima now."

"Hiroshima?" Youji couldn't contain the outburst. "When?"

Jinny nervously twisted the phone cord around her finger. "Uhhh—he left a few months ago. What's happened?"

"Miki's awake."

"REALLY?" Her heart skipped a beat. "Well, you've got to call Yuu in Hiroshima! I'll give you his number… just a second…" She bolted over to the refrigerator and grabbed the notepaper.

Miki looked up at Youji nervously after he hung up the phone, fingering the piece of notepaper that he'd scribbled the number on. "Well, what about Hiroshima Youji-papa?"

He smiled reassuringly, set the paper next to the phone and patted her on the shoulder. "Yuu has really made a life for himself. He's living in Hiroshima right now. Jinny told me he got a job at an architectural firm there and finishing college."

Miki's eyes grew wide, then saddened. "But, why were you so surprised? He didn't tell you?"

Before Youji could answer, Rumi interrupted with a nervous laugh. "OH! Well, Yuu has been so busy recently! He never takes the time to write or phone home. Anyways, I think we should let you get some sleep! You need to rest up if you're going to go home any time soon!

"But—what about calling Yuu?"

"Oh! Yes—" She looked at Youji nervously. Youji nodded in understanding and picked up the phone just as the doctor entered.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to have to ask everyone to leave now. Miss Koishikawa needs her rest. But you can all come back in the morning!"

Youji put the phone on the hook and nodded with understanding.

"Yes Doctor." It was Jin that spoke up. "When do you think we can take her home?"

"If all goes well, you'll be able to take her home by tomorrow afternoon. I want to run a few tests to make sure everything is ok. Just a double check for brain damage."

"I feel fine." Miki protested. She bit her lip, not wanting to reveal the fact that she'd collapsed the moment she tried to walk. The doctor smiled and tucked his clipboard under his arm.

"Yes, I'm sure you're ready to leave just as soon as you can. But sit tight Miss Koishikawa, you'll be out in no time."

After the parents and doctors left, Miki was finally left alone to her thoughts on Yuu. Why were her parents acting so strange when she mentioned talking to him? Why hadn't he told them he had moved to Hiroshima, and about the new job? He hadn't sent her any flowers or get well notes or anything. It was as if he didn't care about the family anymore.

_"He, he wouldn't just abandon the family… he cares about them so much! He wouldn't tell them the secret of his birth for fear their relationship would break down… What's happened?"_

"Ooohh!" She finally sat up in bed and turned on the lamp. "I WANT to know!" Her eyes flashed over to the phone and the piece of paper that Youji had left sitting on the table at the far side of the room. Yuu's phone number in Hiroshima! Miki grinned in triumph, she was determined to call him! She threw off the covers and gingerly stepped onto the cold floor. Carefully testing her weight on her unsteady feet as she lifted herself from the bed with her arms. She was able to stand successfully, but it was taking every ounce of strength she could muster. She took one tiny step, then another, then another.

"Step by step." She whispered to herself, summoning up her energy, her determination to talk to Yuu fueling her desire to walk. Halfway through her legs gave out, and she crawled on hands and knees the rest of the way. She used her arms to hoist herself onto the chair and grabbed the phone and the note.

* * *

**Hiroshima**

Anju had just set the kettle to boil and was setting up some mugs to make tea when the phone rung.

"Hello?" She answered after the second ring.

"Ohhh—H—hello?" Miki was a little startled to find a girls voice answering. "Umm—is this Yuu Matsuura's home?"

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Ummm—can I please speak to him?"

"Yuu is out right now. Can I take a message? I'll have him call you back." Anju held the phone between her ear and shoulder as she opened the refrigerator, taking out some left over Chinese food.

"Oh, well—do you know when he'll be back?"

"He should be home in about twenty minutes actually. May I ask who's calling?"

"It's… ummm... it's Miki Koishikawa."

Anju suddenly felt faint, she dropped the box of Chinese food and it spilled onto the floor, she grabbed the side of the counter for support. "MIKI! YOU'RE AWAKE?"!

"Huh? Yes. I'm awake." She laughed nervously. The person's voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't pinpoint it. "Who am I talking to?"

"It's Anju!"

"Anju-san?" Miki's heart began to beat faster, and it was suddenly difficult to breath. She remembered the horrible dream and felt dizzy. She had exerted herself too much by walking to the phone. "Anju? You're in Hiroshima too?"

"Yes…" Anju had sat down, her excitement turned quickly to worry, but not for Miki. "So, you've called for Yuu?"

"I can call back in twenty minutes. I'd like to talk to him."

Anju ran her hand through her hair nervously. "Well, I'm sure he'll be surprised to hear you're awake." She bit back the tears which where burning her eyes. "He'll want to see you, I'm sure of it."

Miki smiled. "Well, ok. I'll call back later. Bye!"

"Goodbye, Miki-san!"

Anju hung up the phone and sat with her hands folded in her lap, staring at the ground. Miki was awake… Yuu would want to see her. He might even leave her for Miki. The tears would no longer be contained as they streaked down her cheeks. What could she do?

She heard the key rattling in the lock; the familiar sound of Yuu's footsteps as he walked in the door.

"An? What's wrong?" Yuu glanced saw her sitting at the counter sobbing uncontrollably. Then his eyes turned to the now whistling kettle and spilled chow mein. He set the grocery bag down and took the kettle off the burner.

"S—sorry!" Anju got up weakly and helped him clean up. Yuu set his hand on hers and shook his head. "No, you go and sit down. Don't worry about it! It's only a little accident. I'll finish cleaning up."

Anju rose to her feet and stiffly walked back to her seat. Yuu finished cleaning up and sat next to her, taking her hands in his.

"Now, tell me what's wrong."

"Y—you're…" she caught her breath in between sobs… "Miki's-"

Yuu's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Miki's… awake."

Yuu jumped to his feet, his heart suddenly leaping in his chest. "WHAT? How did you know?"

"She called…only a few minutes ago." Anju whipped her tears away with her sleeve.

Yuu turned towards the phone, Anju's voice stopped him.

"She's in the hospital still, I don't have the phone number to her room."

He stood still, staring at the phone, then finally spoke after a long pause. "I have to catch the next train. I have to go and see her."

A fresh flow of tears poured down Anju's cheeks.

"Why?" She sobbed out.

Yuu turned to her startled. "Why are you crying like that? Aren't you happy for her?"

"Huh? Well, I am—but—but…" She bit her lip and clenched her fists tightly. Yuu suddenly understood and he sat next to her with a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry." He put his hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to be scared because I care for you now. Miki is still part of my family, but I've decided to be with you."

Anju shook her head. "No, I know what it's like with the both of you. The minute you see her, you'll want to hold her in your arms again. It's always been like that with you two. It never fails."

"It's not going to happen this time An. I've finally gotten over her."

"Have you? Or am I just a substitute?" she looked up at him accusingly. "The thought has been in the back of my mind. We've been together for a year now… and you've never kissed me. Or told me you loved me. Just that one kiss I gave you that night when we were attacked by those men."

Yuu looked at her uncomfortably, he opened his mouth to respond, but the phone suddenly rang, he got up and answered it.

"Hello?" He said hoarsely.

"Y—Yuu?"

He hadn't heard it for over 3 and a half years, but it was no different. It sounded like an angels from heaven. Yuu smiled and closed his eyes. "Yes, Yuu here."

"Yuu-" Miki's voice trailed off happily. "I've wanted to talk to you, I'm awake."

"Anju just told me. I'm so happy for you Miki. That's wonderful."

Miki forgot about all the questions she had wanted to ask him. The only thing that mattered now was his voice, his very presence that she'd been longing for.

"I know, I'm still in the hospital. They tell me I've been in a comma for 3 and a half years. That was a surprise. I didn't want to believe it."

Yuu nodded, "Yes, but you're awake now, that's what's important. I'm going to catch the next train I can home, and I'll be there tomorrow to see you."

"You will?" Miki's voice grew with excitement, She'd been worrying for nothing. Anju was probably just visiting his apartment in Hiroshima. After a short pause she smiled and said softly "Yuu, I love you."

Yuu looked at Anju uncomfortably then turned his face away from her and said gently. "Yes, I'd better let you get some rest now. I'll see you tomorrow if all goes well."

"Ok, bye Yuu!"

"Good bye."

Yuu hung up the phone and then picked it up again; he began dialing.

"Who are you calling now?" Asked Anju.

"I have a lot of calls to make. I'm calling my parents first."

Anju nodded and stood up. "Ok, I think I'm going to go for a walk… and get some fresh air.

"Ok, take a sweater though, it's getting chilly outside." He waited until Anju shut the door and then set the phone on the hook and gave a loud sigh.

"A substitute huh?" He looked out the window at Anju trudging along the street. _"It's true, I've never kissed her, to tell the truth, I just don't feel romantically attached. I can't see her as more than a friend."_ He sighed and then smiled slightly. _"I really am not normal…But—"_ he buried his face in one hand _"What—what am I going to do? I'd break Anju's heart! We have the apartment, and she moved here because of ME! It's really too late for me to change my mind… I'm—I'm sorry Miki…"_

The next morning Miki woke up to a pleasant surprise. Meiko was sitting at her bedside with tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Meiko," Miki sat up amazed. Meiko had changed so much since she remembered seeing her last. She was more mature looking, wearing makeup and a business suit, a little girl was sitting next to her playing with a stuffed bear.

"Miki! I came from Hiroshima as soon as I heard you'd woken up." Meiko gently embraced Miki.

"Meiko, It's amazing to see how you've changed!" Miki returned the hug and then leaned back to take a look at her. "Tell me! How's Na-chan! And who's this?" Miki gestured to the girl.

Meiko took the child up in her lap. "This is our daughter. She's two now, and just beginning to walk. I named her Miki after you."

"You're a mother?" Miki's eyes widened in astonishment. "Wow, it's amazing! I can't believe it!"

Meiko laughed and nodded. "Yes, it's true! Miki has brought my family some understanding finally. They decided to finally accept the marriage, my parents are thrilled to have a grandchild, they spoil her rotten." She laughed. "I'm truly happy now."

There was a knock at the door and five seconds later Chiyako stuck her head through. "Miki! We have a surprise for you!"

Miki sat amazed as two little children toddled into the room. The first was a boy with light brown hair and brown eyes. Following close behind was a little girl with black hair, the color of Rumi's tied into two pigtails with pink ribbons. The two children ran up to the side of the bed and climbed up to look at Miki.

"Are you our sister?" asked the boy with a puzzled look.

"My name is Hikaru." Said the little girl

"Nice to meet you." Said Miki a little nervously. "I'm Miki." She looked at her four parents who entered the room after the two children. "AM I their sister?"

"You're their half sister." Nodded Chiyako. "They've been waiting three and a half years to talk to you."

"You sleep too much!" said the boy.

"Let's play now! I wanna play house!" laughed the girl.

"We'll play together soon." Miki assured them with a smile. "What's your name?" she asked the boy.

"I'm Hayama." Grinned the boy.

"Miki-oneechan! Let's play!" Hikaru pulled at her arm.

"Oneechan is still a little weak from sleeping so much." Miki said with a laugh. "But if you be patient, than I'll be able to play with you in no time!"

Hikaru looked a little disappointed, and appealed to her mother. Rumi shook her head and the little girl crawled off of the bed and sat on the floor next to Meiko's baby, and started to play with her.

Miki watched the two children, her heart felt all fluttery, as light as a feather. _"I have a sister, and a brother!" _She thought.

A sudden knock came at the door and Miki's eyes shot open out of their daydream.

"Oh, I'll get it," Chiyako opened the door and everyone in the room froze at the sight of Yuu in the doorway.

"Y—Yuu…" Chiyako gasped, then her exasperation turned to joy as she threw her arms around him. Yuu gasped at how tightly she hugged him

"M-mom! I can't breath!" He laughed.

"Yuu!" Rumi, Youji, and Jin all joined in, throwing their arms around him in a giant group hug. "You look so much more grown up! Look at you!"

Meiko walked up to him with her girl in her arms. She smiled at him sadly. "Welcome back, Matsuura-kun."

"Th-Thanks." Yuu smiled warmly at them, and then turned his gaze to the girl in the bed, who was staring at him wide eyed. He blinked a few times. Was it really Miki? She looked SO different. Her hair was long and fell over her back in silky waves, she had no bangs, they'd grown past her chin. She looked incredibly thin and pale. He had the sudden impulse to put his arms around her, protect her… or she might break.

All four parents glanced at Miki then Yuu in turn, who were staring intently at eachother. They hadn't spoken or even seen each other for over three years. The tension in the room was growing rapidly. The parents nodded in silent agreement at one another.

"Well, we'll just let you two be alone." Rumi said cheerfully as she grabbed up Hikaru in her arms. Chiyako did the same with Hayama, and they all strode out and closed the door behind them.

After the parents and children were all gone, Miki smoothed out the bed sheets around her and then looked up at Yuu shyly.

_"What should I say? We, I feel like we're on totally different levels now—he's lived three and a half years of his life… and I've missed them."_ She bit her lip and looked up at him, his eyes were so sad. _"He looks older… so mature…and somehow sad…"_

"Miki, you—" He took a step forward, "You… grew, even asleep—you look older." He smiled at her warmly. "Welcome back to us."

Miki smiled back at him nervously, she wanted more than just a "welcome back," she wanted him to come and hold her, she wanted to be safe in his arms. She wanted him to kiss her. "Thank you. Everyone here has been saying that to me." She bit her lip hard. Why wasn't he coming over to her? What's he been doing these past three years? Did he fall in love with someone else? Anju!

"So—" Miki said softly, " Tell me, are you an architect now?"

"Yeah…" Yuu said breathlessly, "I'm working for a firm, and finishing my last year of college. It's been tough, but nothing I can't handle."

"Ah—I see…" Miki bit her lip, _"Last year of college… of course… so much has happened…Yuu was in America with Anju…" _She frowned as images from her dark dream filled her mind, of Yuu leaving her with Anju on his arm...

"_NO!"_ She thought stubbornly, she was NOT going to think the worst. Yuu loved her, he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. _ "This is like a terrible dream! I wish I'd just wake up from it."_

Miki took a deep breath, gathered her courage and smiled at him. "Yuu, come over here!"

Yuu walked over to her and sat in the chair near her bed. Miki grinned at him and gave him a playful poke in the chest. "I bet all the girls are just falling over you now hmm? You look older yourself!"

Yuu's words caught in his throat. He had to tell her, maybe now wasn't such a good time, while she was recovering, but he had to tell her about Anju.

"Miki—I need to tell you something." He clenched his fists tightly, he didn't notice that his hands were shaking. "You—I know you won't like this, but, the past three and a half years, were…very hard on me."

Miki's smile turned into a frown_, "No… don't say it…"_

"I, TRIED to wait for you—It turned painful to think about you though… the memories of us being together, and suddenly we were torn apart by something I had no control over—it was killing me inside… I think I understand how you felt when you got tired and broke up with me so long ago…"

"Tried?" Miki's heart began to pound, she felt dizzy again. A lump formed in her throat. _Don't cry…_

Yuu hung his head, Miki could see tears forming in his eyes. "I'm together with Anju now- we live together. And, I can't be with you anymore."

Silence filled the room. Miki clutched the bed sheet tightly, her eyes transfixed at her reflextion in the mirror. She hated it—the proof of her long sleep. That damned coma now was costing her happiness with Yuu. She opened her mouth, but her voice was stuck in her throat. She took a deep breath, clenching the fabric of the sheets in tight fists. Finally, she managed to form the words.

"Do you…love…Anju?"

Yuu nodded, he saw the terror reflecting in her eyes.

"So, the dream was true…But—" She looked back at him, reached out and grabbed onto his sleeve. Even her strong grip was fragile and weak, Yuu could have broken free of it easily, but he stayed still, watching her with hooded eyes.

"But—" She grimaced, the tears overflowed and spilled down her cheeks. "I love you! Even asleep, I dreamt of you! And I woke up because in my dream, you left me! I was terrified!" her words were choked with sobs. "You walked away with her, and I was left alone in the dark, I couldn't stand it! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! I NEED you! I can't live without you!" She gave into her tears and buried her face in her hands.

Yuu sat like a statue, amazed at what he'd just done. Was it too late to undo it? Could he possibly take it back? No… better to leave it… He'd made a commitment to Anju. He watched Miki sobbing quietly with her head in her hands. She was TOO dependent on him for her own happiness. He'd never noticed before, but she'd never reliably been able to stand on her own two feet without him. He had never given her the chance. Even when she said she was fine while he was away in New York, he knew it wasn't true. She'd perfected her mask so that others would not worry. He'd always indulged her needy behavior the entire time they'd been together.

"_She's never had the opportunity to be truly happy on her own." The_ thought hardened his resolve.

" I'm—sorry, Miki." He whispered. " Please—" He put his hand on her back but she tossed it away violently.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" She screamed. "Get OUT!"

Yuu stood up, a painful expression of regret on his face, But he headed for the door swiftly to make sure he didn't cause her anymore harm. He reached for the handle just as their parents and Meiko burst in uninvited.

"What's wrong? Miki I heard you scream!" Chiyako said, and then shut up as Yuu pushed past them and walked down the hallway swiftly.

"YUU! COME BACK!" Jin yelled after him, but Yuu turned into the elevator and was gone.

Back in the room. Miki continued crying her eyes out. Meiko put her arms around her.

"Miki… what happened?"

"Geez…" Chiyako put her hands on her hips and shook her head. " What's wrong with that boy? He's so different now, inside and out!"

"He doesn't love me anymore—" was all Miki could whisper through her sobs, over and over again in her Meiko's arms. "He doesn't love me!"


	6. Hopeful Visitation

**CHAPTER 6 – HOPEFUL VISITATION**

"Yuu, tell me what happened?" Anju pleaded in the bedroom doorway. Yuu sat on the windowseat, looking out at the city lights. When he'd entered, he didn't say a word and had gone straight into the room, closing the door behind him. It had taken Anju 10 minutes to gather to resolve to go in after him. She was afraid what she might find.

His face was a mask that Anju couldn't read. It was totally blank. She knew him too well to know that he was hurting inside whenever he put on a face like that.

"Yuu, don't hide it from me, I know something happened with Miki. You can talk to me!" Anju walked in the room and sat down beside him.

Yuu didn't move, he simply whispered, "Please, leave me alone."

Anju nodded sadly and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"_What can I do?"_ she thought, _"There's no use trying to talk when he's like this…"_

* * *

**Matsuura & Koishikawa Residence**

Three days had passed since Yuu had paid a visit to Miki, she was at home now curled up in her bed. Her eyes were dry from crying and refused to let any tears come forth. But her whole body still shook. she lay in bed holding Kappa-chan, and staring off at her reflection in the mirror, vacant eyed.

"Miki!" Chiyako knocked on the door, "Miki, you have some guests!"

"Leave me alone please!" Miki sat up in bed, clutching Kappa-chan tightly.

"Don't be so rude Miki!" Came a familiar female voice from outside the door.

Miki blinked and the door swung open. Arimi and Ginta stood in the doorway.

"Arimi? Ginta!" Miki said surprised.

Arimi nodded. "Yeah! We journeyed all the way here from Hokkaido, so you'd better let us see you!"

"How'd you—"

"Meiko called us and told us you awoke." Said Ginta.

Miki stared at the two of them standing in her room. They looked much older, Arimi with slightly longer hair that brushed her shoulders, and Ginta wore a business suit.

"Don't forget about us!" Miki heard another familiar female voice as Suzu burst in the door, dragging Kei behind her. After them followed Miwa.

"Suzu-chan! Kei-kun! Miwa-san!" Miki looked at everyone in exasperation, then her frown turned into a smile. "You all came to see me!"

"We heard from Arimi and Ginta that you woke up." Said Suzu.

"Yeah, it was lucky for me," muttered Kei with a smirk. "I was on a world tour, and happened to be passing through Tokyo when I got Suzu's call.

Suzu took Kei's hand and they looked into each other's eyes. "We're both famous now, And even though we don't see each other much, we're dating." she winked at Miki. "So, I have his private cell phone number to reach him ANY time!"

"Cell phone?" Miki looked at them puzzled.

Suzu and Kei chuckled "We'll show you later."

Miki laughed and looked up at Arimi and Ginta. Ginta stood pigeon toed.

"We're married." He said redfaced.

"Married?" Miki asked excited. "Really!" The two nodded their heads.

"Just last fall," Said Arimi. "No children...' she flashed a look at Ginta. "YET." At the look, Ginta probably could have melted into a puddle of embarrassment. Arimi just giggled.

"Oh! And don't forget who else is here too!" Said Miwa, who'd been keeping quiet until now. He stood aside in the doorway to make room for Tstomu and Yayoi.

Miki laughed, Tstomu didn't look a DAY older than she remembered him. But Yayoi had matured quite a bit! She was dressed in a business suit and high heels. Miki clapped her hands. "Wow! Tstomu and Yayoi-chan! Everyone came here to see me!"

"Well…" Said Tstomu in a surprisingly mature tone of voice, "I guess it's been passed through the grapevine not only that you've awaken—"

"-But that you've been very depressed since you woke up!" Yayoi finished his sentence.

"Miki," Ginta stepped forward and sat next to her bed; Arimi followed. "We're all here to cheer you up. Everyone's taken a week of their schedule to visit you!"

"Really?" Miki looked at all the smiling faces, all these people that she'd missed interacting with for three and a half years—all the people that she considered to be her most important friends. She smiled, tears once again forming in her eyes, but this time, tears of happiness. "You all—even after so long, still love me? Thank you…"

Ginta wiped her tears away with a finger and hugged her. He exchanged confused glances with Arimi, what did that last sentence that she said mean?

_"You all, even after so long, still love me?"_

"Of course we do Miki-san!" Said Arimi with a wide smile.

"And tomorrow—" Came Meiko's voice from the hallway as she entered, followed by Na-chan holding their baby. "Tomorrow, we're going to take you someplace special to cheer you up!"

"Meiko, Na-chan!" Miki smiled as Meiko sat on her bed in the middle of the group of friends.

Na-chan laughed. "No one has called me that in quite some time!"

"Remember when you helped me out after Shinichi had left?" Meiko told Miki with a wide grin. "Well, we're all taking you to Carrion Farm tomorrow!

"Ohh—but," Miki turned away and sighed. "I can't walk yet."

The entire group exchanged confused glances.

"You—can't walk…?" Mieko stuttered.

"-Yet?" added Arimi.

"It's because I didn't exercise my muscles after so long, so that I was very weak when I woke. I have to build my strength back up." Miki confessed, embarrassed that it had been several days since she had even tried to walk. She'd been content to sit in bed and cry instead.

"Well then, that's what we're here for! To make you stronger!" Ginta grinned and jumped up excited from his chair. "We're going to have you not only walking, but running by the end of the week!"

Everyone agreed in unison, Miki just shook her head. "I don't want to!" She blurted out, the group of friends all quieted down, surprised.

"What's been bothering you Miki? If it's not being able to walk, than what is it?"

Meiko bit her lip and glanced around the group of confused face, she hadn't told them about Yuu yet. Ginta was the first to guess. The lack of Yuu's presence in the room was pretty obvious to them all.

"Hey, where's Matsuura?" He looked around. "Didn't someone call him and tell him!"

Miki's eyes shot wide open, a new flow of tears started and she clutched Kappa-chan tighter in her arms. "Even if he did know about this, he probably wouldn't come…" she whispered. "He doesn't love me anymore…'

The entire room went silent. Ginta looked at Miki in horror.

"He—what?" Ginta muttered.

"That's insane!" cried Arimi. "How do you know?"

"It's true." Meiko whispered and everyone turned to her. "I was there when he told her to her face the day after she woke. He and Anju are together, and that he couldn't be with her anymore—"

"—Because!" Miki interrupted. " -Because he couldn't wait for me! He… he got tired…and he gave up." She didn't want them to blame him. She knew what it was like, the pain and suffering of not being able to be with the one you love. It was an unbearable pain. She hadn't been able to live with it for 2 months. But Yuu… he'd endured it for over three years.

"Matsuura that BASTARD!" Ginta rolled up his sleeves angrily and marched out of the room.

"Yuu is about to get a nasty phone call…" muttered Arimi.

"Miki-san…" Suzu said worried. "I know how it is between you two though, I'm sure you'll patch things up!

"How can I… like this?" Miki gestured to herself, then rolled up into a ball, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Miki," Miwa sat down on the chair where Ginta had sat. "I know Yuu pretty well, of all the people here, he probably stayed in touch with me the most. I have letters that I'd like you to read, that express just how deeply he loves you—"

Miki looked up at him confused. "But, he told me!"

"I think you should read those letters before you jump to any conclusions… Yuu is simply caught up in the game of reality—and he's a little stuck right now, not knowing what to do…"

Kei made a fist. "Miki—you shouldn't give up like that! I hate to see you in such pain! The love that you two shared lasted throughout ALL of the odds… and all of the hardships!"

Miki sniffed, "You all, are so wonderful! But— I can't even walk! I can't face him again like this. He's taken charge of his life now. I no longer belong in it… I must look so pathetic to you all."

"You just need some sun, good food, and a little exercise!" Grinned Arimi, "We'll have you healthy in no time!

"Get healthy for Yuu, Miki…" Miwa put his hand on her shoulder. So you can walk up to him one day, and tell him what a bastard he's being!"

Miki laughed through her tears. She wiped them away with the back of her sleeve, a tiny flame of hope lit inside of her.

"Yeah! Become a strong, independent woman!" Said Suzu cheerfully. "We'll all help you. By the end of the week, he'll be begging you to take him back."

" You're not alone Miki!" Added Tstomu.

" I'll—get stronger, and see Yuu again!" Miki finally said. She nodded with determination. "Let's do it!"


	7. Strength of Heart

**CHAPTER 7 – STRENGTH OF HEART**

_Miwa-san,_

_How are you doing? It's the same as always with me. I don't know why I'm even writing to you. Every letter seems to get more and more depressing._

_I hate having to take out all these emotions on you. But my friends here always just look at me with the same concern, and… they can't relate. They can't possibly understand! They tell me it isn't my fault. But I can't help but blame myself. I may go crazy by the time she wakes up. _

_You keep telling me, "stop torturing yourself." Yeah, that's what they say too. Brian even suggested I go to see a therapist. But what could a shrink do? Nothing for me until she wakes up! I'm disgusted with myself that I can't handle such a situation without going mad. I miss her so much! Every night, I go to sleep thinking… wishing that I could just turn back time, and never give her those blasted skates… all the things I could have done differently… but didn't, and look where it has left me._

_I pray, every night. And for six months so far, they haven't been answered. How long will it be? My heart skips a beat whenever the phone rings. For a second, I think that maybe, this is the call that will end all my suffering. But it hasn't come. And I'm going mad._  
_I'm beginning to think…maybe it's better if I can forget. I now know how Miki felt that time when she got tired. The constant worrying, the feeling of being completely alone, separated forcefully. I want to hold her, and tell her it will be ok, but now I can't even do that. God, why did I even come here in the first place?_

Miki lowered the letter and folded it neatly into her handbag, it was one of several Miwa had given her. All saying relatively the same thing, some occasionally with tear stains. She looked out the window at the passing countryside.

" Yuu… you've been suffering, no wonder your feelings have parted from me. It's exactly like what I did to you back then…you got tired and gave up the fight. But this time it was fate that stepped in between us…" She bit her lip, her eyes hardened. "But, fate isn't going to win this one."

Meiko sat next to her with an energetic two-year old in her lap playing with a teddy bear.

"We'll be there in just a few minutes!" Ginta said from the drivers seat.

"Look at the road won't you? Mou!" Arimi scolded him as he swerved, narrowly missing a squirrel as it dashed across the road.

" Ah- Gomen, gomen! Ha!" Ginta laughed, turning back to the more important matters of getting them there in one piece.

"Hey, Miki-san!" Suzu leaned over from the seat directly in back of Miki. Jolting Kei out of a nice mid-day nap. He opened one eye, then turned, and dozed off again. "Miki-san! I love what you've done with your hair!"

" Oh- thank you…" Miki put one hand up to her hair. Meiko had helped style it for her. It was very long now, and she'd put it up into a series of braids that twisted into two knotted ponytails on the back of her head. A few stray whisps of hair stubbornly refused to be tied back however, and fell down, framing her face, which was still thin and extremely pale.

"Meiko helped me, I just don't know what to do with it when it's this long."

"Ah really? I think it's beautiful!" Suzu smiled. "You should keep it that length."

Miki smiled, Suzu certainly hadn't changed, still as cute as ever, and an even more accomplished model, that girl was passionate about things she deemed as being "beautiful."

The car slowed as Ginta pulled into the parking lot of Carrion Farm. Another van behind them, containing their parents, Michael, Tstomu, Yayoi-chan, and two energetic children, Hikaru and Hayama followed and parked beside them. The group piled out of the cars. Miki was carefully supported by Miwa, she was determined to take no wheel chair or crutches as the doctor had given her to use while she was recovering. No- by the end of this weekend, she would be running on her own!

"_That's my goal…"_ She thought. _"If for nothing else, be able to run again… I won't give up!" _

"Miki-oneechaaaan! Play! Play with us!" Hikaru and Hayama ran up to Miki, jumping up and down excited.

"Ahha- " Miki laughed. She was sitting on a picnic blanket. Suzu and Kei had gone on a rowboat. Tstomu and Ginta were both arguing over who was a better cook at the barbeque, (they never change!)  
"Let's all play then!" Miki grinned, she stood up shakily. Her brother and sister ran around her and then took off in two different directions.

"Hide and Seek! Hide and Seek! Miki-oneechan has to find us!" They laughed.

Miki shrugged. " Ok! I'm counting to 10! You'd better go hide!"

"Not too far!" Chiako and Rumi chimed in.

"Miki- don't hurt yourself now!" Meiko watched her concerned as Miki leaned against a tree, making ready to cover her eyes.

"I'll be ok. Don't worry about me." Miki winked at her.

From across the yard, Miwa leaned against a tree, watching Miki start the hunt. Ginta, after being thoroughly harassed by Tstomu finally gave up the prospect of cooking, and went to join him.

"What's up?" Ginta turned and followed Miwa's gaze. "Ahh- Miki already is getting some color back in her cheeks." He smiled. "It was a good idea to take her here."

"Yes- Heh- " Miwa closed his eyes. " I wonder if things will turn out as they should."

"They'd better." Ginta sat down and pulled out a handful of grass, tossing the blades aside absentmindedly. "Miki- whenever she was with Yuu, she shined so brightly- with so much love and happiness, she's shining now, just with the hope of being with him again."

"But- Koishikawa…" Miwa bit his lip. " She's still incredibly fragile… What will happen if it doesn't work out?"

"I'd rather not think that will happen. Knowing those two, they just have to get together. If there is one couple in all the world that is destined to be happy together, it's those two."

"I hope you're right."

"You gave the letters to Miki, didn't you?"

"Yes. They seem to have given her courage. Which is what she needed."

"That's true."

**A Week Later**

The week flew by in a flash. Miki's progress flew as well. She had color back in her pale face, She ate heartily, exercised, played with her brother and sister. Joked with Meiko, cooked with Arimi, Suzu gave her a complete makeover, along with a haircut.

"We'll keep it looking long, you look much more mature that way! But it just needs a bit of styling to make it perfect!" Suzu had said.

Miki's long reddish brown hair flew behind her like a silk curtain. Her bangs were trimmed, but in soft layers framing her face in the front. Her parents had taken her shopping to buy new clothes. She was starting to feel a little like her old self again, even though she still looked much too pale and skinny whenever she glanced in the mirror.

"Meiko, are you sure you have to leave tomorrow?" Miki asked her. They walked down the sidewalk of the shopping center heavily laden down with bags. Meiko nodded.

" Yes, I do need to get back to my job. Shinichi couldn't get away for the whole week unfortunately, and little Miki wants to see her daddy."

Miki nodded in understanding. "That certainly does make sense." She bit her lip and turned her gaze to stare straight in front of her. They were at the stoplight where she remembered Yuu had picked her up with one arm, in front of all the strangers. She blushed at the memory. "I miss Yuu so much! I want to see him badly."

"Why not come back with me?" Meiko asked. "Yuu is in Hiroshima, isn't he? You can come with me on the train! And see our house and everything too."

Miki's eyes widened, then she smiled hesitantly. "Are you sure? I don't want to impose on you…?"

" Yes! Please, come and stay with us! You can see Yuu… And tell him how you feel. I think you're looking much better than before. You were playing tennis with Ginta the other day even, weren't you?"

Miki stuck her tongue. "If you call standing in one place and hitting the ball back and forth 'playing' tennis…I'm so out of practice!" she sighed.

Meiko winked at her. "So, what do you say?"

"I'll do it!

**The Next Day**

With every passing minute on the train to Hiroshima, Miki grew more and more agitated. She felt as if she was reliving the past all over again. Déjà vu was an understatement!

"This is just like when I went to see him for the first time in America…" she mumbled nervously under her breath. She squeezed Kappa-chan tightly.

Meiko shot a nervous glance at her. "No- it's not. Because this time you'll come back happy, not sad."

"Heh. I hope so."

"Miki…"

"Yes?"

"Please… before you do see Yuu, will you promise me something?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me." Meiko bit her lip and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Promise me that you'll be ok. If in fact, it doesn't turn out ok…then… you…"

"I'll be ok, Meiko." Miki said. Her voice was surprisingly mature. "I know what you mean. I have to continue advancing with or without Yuu."

Meiko looked at her shocked. Miki's smile was bittersweet.

"Of course, I love him as much as I ever have… and I want to be with him. But I can't force him to love me if he truly loves Anju-san now. No- I couldn't do that, no matter how much I love him. If I have to let him go… I'll deal with it, somehow."

"You've matured even in a coma. You really do seem so much older." Meiko smiled warmly. "We'll be there soon, want something to drink?"

**Hiroshima**

_"Yuu, I know that you've been together with Anju-san, and that you're feelings have parted from mine. But, I just came here to tell you, that I still love-"_ Miki trailed off and the pursed her lips. _"I still love you with all my heart. Deeply, so deeply that it hurts me to even think of being apart from- arghh!"_

She turned her back to the mirror and leaned against Meiko's dresser table. She'd been rehearsing for an hour now and was mentally exhausted by trying to find the correct wording. What words would have the most impact on him? The scariest thing was that she also had to prepare herself for a potential second rejection. The thought make her heart ache.

_"Ohh… this is hopeless… it's not like me…"_ She walked from her room into the hallway, then went to a window overlooking the quiet suburb street Meiko lived on. She and Na-chan had a medium sized house. It paled in comparison to Meiko's parent's home but unlike that place, it was filled with laughter and joy.

Miki had woken up the day after she got to Hiroshima to find the house empty. Meiko had gone to work, as well as Na-chan. And their child was at a daycare center.

She tossed her bag over one shoulder and slipped her feet into a pair of heeled black sandals and tied the laces into a knot around each ankle. They matched perfectly with her black skirt. It was long and tight, with a single slit on one side running up to her knee, coupled with a chinese style light purple silk top with embroidered cherry blossoms. Suzu had picked out the outfit for her especially for this day. Miki hoped it would bring some good luck.

She wore her hair down, but the sides were pinned back with flowered barettes to keep the long locks out of her eyes. She finished the ensemble with some light colored makeup.

Checking her reflection quickly in the hallway mirror to make sure there were no stray hairs out of place, Miki flashed a warm hearted smile.

"Yeah- smile like that. Think optimistic… You can do it Miki!" She glanced at a piece of notebook paper, where she'd jotted down the addresses of all the architectural firms in Hiroshima.

"I have no idea where Yuu works, but I suppose if I just go to all the architectural firms in Hiroshima and ask around, I'm bound to run into him. It'll take a while though…"

With a hopeful heart, she boldly closed the door behind her, locked it, and began her march towards the business district of the city.


	8. A Hopeful Encounter

**CHAPTER 8 – A HOPEFUL ENCOUNTER**

"Hi, I'm looking for Yuu Matsuura, he's an associate Architect. Does he work here?"

Miki asked the front desk secretary. The lady looked at her confused for a moment and then shook her head.

"I don't think so." She said hesitantly.

"Can you check for me? Please? It's very important."

"Ah- sure…" The secretary turned to her computer and made a quick search through the database. "I'm sorry, there is no Yuu Matsuura listed anywhere in the computer."

"Ah- ok. Thank you!" Miki did her best to give the lady a smile, and then turned and walked out of the lobby, she tried to keep her legs as steady as she could. As soon as the doors closed behind her and she was outside, she leaned against the adjacent wall and sighed heavily. She crossed out yet another firm on her list. She'd decided to start with the largest and work her way down to the smaller independent ones. This had been her fifth try.

"At this rate, It'll take me until winter to find Yuu." She took a deep breath and then continued her walk down the street, consulting a map as to the location of her next target.

The sun was beginning to slide down behind trees and buildings, signaling the evening. Miki would only have enough time to try one more firm before it would be too late and everything would close.

"Please, oh please let me find him… Yuu… I want to see you so badly." She whispered, clutching the small piece of paper in both hands. "Even if you reject me again… I just have to try!" Screwing up courage, she took off at a run down the street and towards her next target.

* * *

**That Evening**

"Yuu, going home early today?" Sayako took off her reading glasses to glance at the handsome young associate architect as he made his way past reception towards the sliding glass doors leading outside.

"Ahh… well…" Yuu turned on his heels nervously and rocked back and forth. Then put his hands together and did a small bow. "Watanabe-san is in a meeting and… well… I just thought that…"

Sayoko put her glasses back on with a laugh and looked down at her paperwork. " As far as I'm concerned, I never saw you."

"Thankyou! Sayako-san! I'll make it up to you!"

She stole a glance at him as he turned again and dashed out the door. _"I wonder what he's in such a hurry for today…" _

About five minutes later, she noticed a young woman walk through the front entrance, looking winded and tired. She had reddish brown hair that was pinned up with two flowered barrettes and large, chocolate brown eyes. She seemed very pretty.

.  
"May I help you, Miss?" Sayako asked.

The girl turned to her and walked over timidly.

"Oh… yes… I was wondering." She was fidgeting with a piece of paper between her fingers. "Please tell me, does a Yuu Matsuura work here?"

Sayako arched her eyebrows in surprise. "Did you have an appointment with him?"

Miki's heart started pounding in her chest; this wasn't the answer she was expecting… Yuu WAS here! She wanted jumped for joy. She straightened up, her energy returned with a rush in hope of seeing Yuu.

"This is Miki… I'm his stepsister! Please, I need to speak with him right away! It's important!"

_"Sister? He's never mentioned having a sister…then again… he doesn't talk about himself much at all."_ Sayoko felt a pang of pity at the look of total hope and joy that was on her face. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but Mr. Matsuura has left for the day already."

" Oh…" Miki tried hard to hide her disappointment, but it was painfully obvious as her shoulders slouched over.

"Is there something else I can do for you?"

" When do you expect him in the office tomorrow?"

" Well, we open at 8 AM."

" So he should be here at 8… okay! Thank you…" Biting her lip, Miki turned and started for the front doors. She'd just have to wait. She'd see Yuu tomorrow and talk to him then. Maybe it was better, at least she knew where to find him, so now she'd get a night to think about what she would say. But all the same, the waiting was putting a terrific strain on her.

_"I'll just go back to Meiko's, get some dinner, and then go to sleep." _

Sayoko wrote a note to give to Yuu when he returned in the morning concerning Miki. But it wasn't five seconds after she put down her pen that she saw him enter the building again.

" Yuu!" She said startled.

" Oh! Sorry I just forgot my coat…"

" Yuu! Did you see the girl?"

" Huh?"

Sayoko shook her head. "Oh! You didn't see her? There was a girl here looking for you!"

Yuu walked over to her and she handed him the note. His eyes widened as he glanced at the words on the paper.

" Miki… are you sure?"

Sayoko shrugged. "I believe that was her name, yes. She said it was important."

"That idiot, what is she doing here?" Yuu dropped the note and dashed back out the front door. He looked left, then right, ran down the street a little, then, convinced he'd totally missed her, walked back to the building feeling lightheaded.

"I something wrong?" Sayoko asked as he passed by with one hand ruffling his blonde hair in frustration.

"No… nothing." He said it quickly and with a stiff formality. Sayoko wondered what it could be that was upsetting him so much. But she decided not to pursue it further, it wasn't really her business, after all…

* * *

**A Little Later**

"I think this is the way… Ohhh…" Miki stopped under a streetlamp. The sun had recently set and it was getting darker and darker by the minute. She pulled out her map of Hiroshima and put a finger on her location. "I think this is where I am… Oh wait… no this is the wrong cross street… " She looked up nervously as a homeless man passed her by, then quickly stuffed the map back in her pockets and just blindly started walking again.

"Ohh… I don't want to look like a tourist after hours… I don't want to get in trouble like what happened back in New York again! And this time… Yuu won't even know to be looking for me." She stopped at a park entrance, the park looked familiar.

" Wait a sec…" She thought. "I went through here on my way from Meiko's house to the first Architectural firm! Oh lucky! I'm not lost after all!"

* * *

"Yuu? Yuu are you listening?" Anju looked at him peevishly. Yuu snapped out of whatever daydream he was living and then quickly turned his attention to her.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Anju I was spacing out… could you repeat that?"

"Honestly!" Anju sighed and shook her head. They were walking arm in arm through the park on their way back from dinner. She was already peeved that Yuu had been late, and what's more he didn't say anything more than one word throughout the entire meal. His mind was completely focused on something else, and whatever it was, it definitely wasn't her.

"Anju?"

"Okay! Fess up! What's going on?" She pulled her arm from him and jumped in front of him, stopping him in his path.

" What do you mean, what's going on?" Yuu looked at her exasperated. "Nothing's wrong!"

"Yes there is! You haven't been paying any attention to me all night long! And I was looking forward to this night too!"

"Anju… I'm sorry… I… It's just that…" Yuu had been debating whether or not to tell her that Miki was in the area and looking for him. Whenever he brought up her name, Anju got emotional and the last thing he wanted was to upset her. Already her eyes were quivering.

"Yuu, you're hiding something from me." She said softly. " Why won't you tell me what it is?"

" I… I just…" Yuu closed his eyes and walked over to sit on a nearby parkbench. Anju stayed in the middle of the path, unmoving. "I just, was thinking that was all… about our life these past few months…"

Her eyes widened and she turned to look at him, holding her breath. What was he going to say?

Yuu looked up at the stars, noticing one shooting star fall across the sky. He was instantly brought back to the night when he and Miki sat watching the stars on the park bench, shortly after they'd confessed their love for each other for the first time.

_"Yuu, I love you!"_ Miki's voice ran through his head. When she said those words, they were so heartfelt, so full of emotion. The image of Miki still haunted him. No matter how he tried to escape it, she still haunted him. He was suffering again in a whole different way. There was no escaping the pain.

"Yuu?" Anju took a step closer to him.

"An… " He closed his eyes and made fists with both hands. It wasn't fair to her. He was using her… Using her to forget his pain, and at the time he thought he could grow to love her, but he couldn't lie to himself anymore. Miki was the only one on his mind. What the hell was he doing? Miki was awake! She was looking for him! And all his mind could say to him was "Find her! Go to her! You idiot what are you doing waiting around and torturing yourself?"

" An… I…"

" It's… Miki isn't it?"

Yuu's glanced up at her appologetically. "I'm…sorry…"

Anju just closed her eyes, blinking back tears and shook her head. "No… it's okay. It's not your fault… I thought… I thought I could be the one in your life, to ease your pain, and that you'd eventually love me the way I've always loved you… but I can see now, that she's always been the one foremost in your heart… and there's no replacing her…"

She let out a choked sob and tried her best to smile for him, but he could see, even in the darkness that her lower lip was trembling. "Yuu…"

"An… I… I never meant to hurt you… I'm sorry… I seriously thought that I would be happy with you. And I am! But… not in a romantic way. I guess my hang-up is that… I can't see any other girl as more than a friend, except for Miki…"

Anju let out a choking sob and buried her face in her hands, unable to hold back the tears any longer. Yuu stood up and quickly wrapped his arms around her; she folded into his strong body, letting the tears pour down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered. "So sorry…"

"I…guess…this means… that we'll…be finding new…apartments…" She tried to laugh but it only came out as a strange sort of hickup.

Holding her breath, she closed her eyes tightly. _"Come on Anju…"_ she thought to herself. _"You're stronger than this… you knew that the test would come… and you knew that he may not pass it. Someday, Miki would wake up and the chance that Yuu would leave you was inevitable! So accept it! Accept it!"_

They stood like that for a long time, Anju's sobs finally ceased, and her breathing stilled to normal. Finally, she pulled away from his embrace.

" Yuu, Thank you…"

" An, I-"

" No-" She interrupted, looking up at him seriously. " Let me finish…"

Yuu nodded and she closed her eyes and held both hands clasped together to her chest. " I just want to say Thank you though, for all the kindness that you've shown me, and for allowing me a place in your heart, even if it can't take the place of Miki's, I hope we can still be good friends."

Yuu smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"And… that I want you to know I don't regret any of our time spent together. It's all been very dear to me. Heh…" She smiled, feeling the tears coming back again unwillingly and blinked them away, she turned her back to him. "I want you and Miki to be happy together from now on! Do you hear?"

"An?"

She straightened and then turned her head to stick out her tongue at him. "And don't you DARE do anything else so stupid as to give up on her again! Okay?"

Yuu's eyes brightened and he nodded. "I won't, I promise."

"Well…I feel much better now that we've finally had this talk." She said as she started to walk down the path towards their apartment. " This outcome had always been in the back of my mind, whether you would still be with me after she woke up or not… I finally have my answer."

Yuu put his hands in his pockets and started to walk behind her. " I'm sorry it's not the one you were hoping for…"

"Oh, but I'm sure Miki-san will be happy."

"Yes…That's the other thing I wanted to tell you…" Yuu muttered. Anju stopped and looked back at him inquisitively. "The reason I was being so spacey… well, Miki is in Hiroshima."

"What?"

"Yeah, she came to my firm, but I guess I'd just missed her…"

"Well, you have to find her!"

" But… I don't think I know where she is…"

" Wouldn't she be staying with Meiko-san?"

Yuu stopped mid stride. "You know, you're right! Or if not, I bet Meiko would know where she is."

"Yuu, you really want to see her right now don't you?"

He closed his eyes and nodded. "I haven't gotten the chance to apologize yet, I broke her heart back at the hospital. I feel so horrible about it. I don't want to waste another second!"

They turned again and this time hurried through the park towards the entrance. But just as Yuu was about to exit, he noticed a slim figure emerge from a side path. It caught him off guard because usually there weren't many people in the park at that time. The figure was also startled. The voice that came from it out of the darkness sent a shiver up his spine. A voice he'd been yearning to hear for so long…

"Yuu?"

Anju noticed Miki too. She smiled at Yuu and whispered. " I'll go on ahead!" And before he could say anything in response, Anju disappeared out the gate.

Yuu stood awkwardly as the figure stepped into the light of a lantern. It was Miki. The very sight of her made his heart-beat quicken, and his knee's suddenly felt very weak.

"Miki…" Was all he could manage to say.

She walked out of the shadows and into the light of a park lamp; her eyes twinkled. "I thought it was you! I wasn't sure because of the dark… but something told me it was!"

"Miki… " He said her name again, his mind, for the first time in years it was clear. His goals, what he wanted, his desires, they all pointed to her. And there she was, standing in front of him. But all he could do was stand there like an idiot and say her name over and over again… what was wrong with him? Why did he suddenly feel so shy?

Miki shifted her weight from one foot to the other. _"He isn't saying anything…"_ she thought. _"Is he mad at me for coming here?" _

" I… I came here… because I needed to tell you something." She said, her voice a little shaky, she gathered her courage, bracing for a second rejection. "I came, because… I… because I still love you! And… even if you won't accept me, I want you to know that I still love you even then. I've been working hard to get better from the… ordeal… and gather the courage to ask you…"

She took a deep breath. "Yuu, I wanted to know if there would be any chance… any chance at all that we can be together again… I-"

Her sentence was cut off as he lunged at her. Miki's words caught in her throat as she was taken into a tight embrace. Yuu wrapped his arms around her tightly, hugging her to him with such a hunger, that it frightened Miki to wonder if this was the same Yuu she really knew.

" Miki… idiot… you came here… to tell me that." He whispered in her ear, then laughed a little and his embrace loosened a bit. He slid his hands up to rest on her shoulders and leaned his forehead against hers. Miki's heart was racing as she listened to him.

"Heh… it's déjà vu for me… Miki… I've caused you so much suffering… I don't deserve you… "

"No! Yuu- I-"

He stopped her with a single finger to her lips. "Let me say something first."

Wordlessly, she nodded.

"I apologize for how I acted at the hospital… you were right to yell at me. I acted so coldly towards you… I've been acting like a complete idiot all these past years, drowning in my own misery and loneliness…I was so busy feeling sorry for myself. All I could do was sit and think, WHY did this happen? Why were you taken away from me? I started to believe that God was punishing me, and I actually felt that I deserved it. I played the Martyr… and hurt everyone around me."

"No! Yuu I—" Miki broke in but his glance made her fall silent again.

"I was not thinking of how my downtrodden behavior was affecting others… even our parents… I… distanced myself from them in order to try and forget… after so long, I felt I would go mad unless I could forget..."

He paused for a long moment, Miki watched him patiently. A tear ran down his cheek. "I loved you so much!" His words were getting caught in his throat as he tried his best to force down his emotions, but they burst forth from years of suppression.

"I loved you… and I STILL love you… more than I can imagine! I think I'm mad… that anyone can love someone so much… to the point where it rips them to shreds inside if they can't have them… Miki… that's how I feel about you. So please… forgive me… Being together with you is all I've ever wanted."

He fell silent as he hung his head, letting the tears fall freely… not caring if she saw them. Miki reached up and wiped one cheek, then the other with her thumb. Yuu slowly opened his eyes and looked down at her. She was smiling up at him; her eyes were also glistening with tears. She stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the lips. Yuu's grip around her tightened and he returned her kiss passionately. Not wanting it to ever end, he nudged her mouth open with his lips and ran his tongue against hers, deepening the kiss further.

Miki's heart pounded as she melted against him. Time seemed to stop, her whole body felt like it was on fire for him. Finally, she opened her eyes as his grip loosened. He was gazing down at her intently, with a look that was both exciting and a little scary.

"I forgive you." She said softly. " I'm sorry too, for being the cause of such pain in your heart. I'll never leave you again."

"Baka… it was never your fault!" He gathered her up into his arms again, this time lifting her off the ground. Miki wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him over and over again happily.

" And it wasn't yours either!" She said. " It was an accident, one that is in the past."

" But-"

" And we only have to look to the future now." She said, kissing him on the nose.

The corners of Yuu's mouth turned upwards in a smile, and then he let out a hoarse laugh.  
"Miki… I love you!" He twirled her around in a circle and then set her on the ground. Miki still kept her arms wrapped around his neck.

"And I love you, Yuu."

They stood there gazing into each other's eyes. Savoring that moment that they had yearned for so long. Yuu gathered her up again, kissing her, loving her, drinking in her scent. His mind was in a reel intense emotions. Like he'd been drowning for so long and this was the first breath of air he'd gotten in years. The oxygen made him dizzy. He wanted all of her right then. Her body was so warm, just as he'd remembered it. She'd gotten thinner of course but the Miki he knew and loved was there. She was so beautiful, so full of life. He felt his own life open up again before his eyes, where it was closed and locked away before.

"Yuu…" Miki's surprised voice snapped him out of his daydream. Yuu tensed and opened his eyes, pulling away from her instinctively as if he was afraid he'd hurt her somehow. He then realized that during his reverie, he'd somehow backed her up against a tree. His hands were well underneath her shirt in eager exploration. He could tell she was blushing even in the lamp light, she looked at him a little nervously. Quickly, he slid his hands out of her shirt, fumbling for an apology.

" Oh.. I… I'm… sorry…I-"

She stopped him with a quick kiss. " No… I don't mind, just… not here…" Miki blushed again and then grabbed hold of his hand. "Come on… let's get out of this scary park!"

"I'm fine with that!" He hated to admit he was still a little disappointed, but then upon reconsideration, it was better not to rush things. " Are you hungry at all?"

" I'm starving! I got lost trying to find my way to Meiko's house, and ended up here."

" Well, there's a nice place down the street, I'll treat you."

" Oh, thank you! Do you think they have a phone?"

" Of course they do, baka…"

" I should phone Meiko, she's probably worried sick!"


	9. Future Unfolding

**CHAPTER 9 – FUTURE UNFOLDING**

_Lemon scented chapter warning- uhh- at the very end. Nothing majorly explicit but just warning you ahead of time… it's filled with WAFF. _

"Yes! Meiko… that's right!" Miki's heart was racing as she held the phone to her ear. She glanced over her shoulder back at the small table she was sharing with Yuu at the coffee shop. He was looking out of the window, one hand lightly resting on the handle of his cup, his profile was so beautiful. "Yuu and I resolved it, everything's okay now."  
"I told you it would work out Miki!" Meiko's tone of voice made Miki's heart skip with delight.  
"I know! Well, I'll be coming back a little late, Yuu said that he'd drive me back to your place after we finish coffee."  
"Why not stay over at Matsuura's?"  
"Mou! Meiko… you're teasing me, aren't you?"

"Not really!" Meiko couldn't help but giggle.  
Miki put one hand on her hip. "Even if I wanted too, I don't think it would be a good idea seeing as Anju-san is still there!" Her voice lowered a bit, Meiko could detect some melancholy as the though of Anju had struck her. "I… I came here to get Yuu back, but I'm afraid I had to steal him away from Anju-san in the process. I hope she will be okay."  
"I'm sure Anju knew someday that you would wake up, and that Yuu might leave her, I don't think it's come as too much of a shock to her, She should have been expecting something like this to happen. It just proves that Yuu's feelings for you are stronger."  
A smile crept over Miki's face. "Yeah… I guess you're right. Well- I'm going to run. Bye!"  
" Bye!"

Miki hung up the phone and hurried back over to the table, taking her seat again across from Yuu. She picked up her coffee and sipped it cautiously.  
" It's probably cold." Yuu joked.  
"No it's not!" Miki stated as she ripped open a sugar packet and dumped its contents into the cup. "It's just the right temperature!"  
Yuu smirked and leaned his cheek against his propped up hand. "What did Meiko say?"  
"To come home anytime." Miki repeated Meiko's words, and then broke into a wide grin. "We have all night to talk!"  
"Good." Yuu reached over and ruffled her hair. "What should we talk about?"  
"Well I kinda missed three years of your life!" Miki emphasized this by waving her stirring spoon in the air. "So, I'd like to know what my boyfriend was up to during all that time!"  
"ALL that time?" Yuu had a dubious look on his face, then looked up to the ceiling nonchalantly. "Oh… nothing really…"  
"MOU!" She threatened to hit him with the spoon and he backed up and laughed.  
"Joking! Joking… well… let's see here…where to even begin…"

Miki woke up in a daze to the sound of clanking dishes and pans. Slowly taking in her surroundings, it took her a moment to orient herself, and realized that she was in Meiko's living room on the couch. She propped herself up on her elbows and blinked the sleep from her eyes, willing her foggy mind to wake up.  
"Oh! You're finally awake!" Meiko's head popped out of the kitchen doorway, she walked into the living room wiping her hands on her jeans. "You must have been out so late last night! It's already noon!"  
Miki blinked a few times, her mind ran over the past days events, and like a bolt of lightning it hit her, she and Yuu were together again! She'd woken up with the belief that it had been all just a dream, but no, it was definitely real! With a huge smile, she turned to Meiko.  
"It wasn't just a dream! Yuu and I…"  
Meiko threw her arms around her. " I'm so happy for you Miki!"  
Miki returned the embrace, laughing out loud with delight. "I can't believe it! I must call Mama and Papa and Youji-papa and Chiyako-mama! And I should tell Ginta and Arimi, so Ginta stops making all those death threats… and Kei and Suzu…and Tstomu and Yayoi-chan… and—"  
" –And you need to have your breakfast!" Meiko cut her off. " It's still waiting for you on the dining room table.  
" Ah! Meiko!" Miki jumped up. " You—what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"  
Meiko shook her head. " I have a doctors appointment later today, so I took the day off."  
" Doctor?" Miki looked puzzled for a moment, Meiko shook her head.  
"It's just a regular check-up. Hurry and go eat! I have to pick Miki up from Day Care in a few minutes."

The day flew by quickly. Meiko left to get her daughter and then head over to the doctor. Miki ate, showered, dressed, called about every person she knew, excitedly telling them that she and Yuu were once again together. She got rounds of congratulations and even got Ginta to admit, _"Matsuura wasn't a total bastard."_ Her parents were eager for her to drag Yuu home when she left Hiroshima. After all, they had barely seen him as well during those difficult three years. Miki promised that she would get him home.  
Just as she hung up the phone from her last call and sat on the couch to watch some Television, there was a knock on the front door.  
Miki tilted her head towards it, wondering if she should answer, after all she was not a member of the Namura household. The knocking continued though, and her curiosity got the better of her. She stood up and went to the door.  
"May I help—oh...Anju-san!" Miki's eyes widened as she opened the door to find the petite, frail girl standing on the front steps of the house. Anju had a melancholic smile on her face, and she bowed respectfully to Miki when she opened the door wider.  
"Miki-san, I was hoping you'd be here."  
"Anju-san… Please, come inside!" Miki gestured for Anju to enter, but Anju shook her head.  
"I wouldn't want to impose on the household, I just came by to ask you if you would like to take a walk with me? It's a beautiful day today."  
Miki could see Anju's hands were clenched tightly at her sides. She couldn't refuse her request. She knew that Anju would want to talk about Yuu.  
When Miki had pursued Yuu, she knew that if she did win him back, it would mean stealing him from Anju-san. She'd pushed that thought far in the back of her mind at the time, because she didn't want it to interfere with her goals. However, seeing Anju again made the worry surface. Did Anju hate her now? Miki's carefree, happy feeling slowly melted and a knot of worry began to grow in the pit of her stomach. What did Anju want to tell her?  
"H-Hai… one moment, I'm going to get my jacket."

They walked side-by-side, not talking for a while but silently slurping their fruit smoothies that they'd bought from a vender. Miki stole a glance at Anju; she seemed to be staring intently at the ground in deep thought.  
"Anju…san?" Miki finally broke the tension. Anju's head shot up and she looked at her.

"Hai! Oh—sorry, I was just spacing out for a moment there…"

Miki tried to smile reassuringly. " Would you like to sit somewhere and talk?"

Anju nodded wordlessly. "There's a park over there, does that seem nice?"  
Miki nodded and they walked over to the park, it was the middle of the day and there were only a few kids playing on a jungle gym. Miki and Anju both sat on two empty swings side by side.  
" Umm—I guess you probably know, I wanted to talk about Yuu…" Anju started.  
Miki lowered her smoothie, trying to mentally brace herself for whatever would come out of Anju's mouth next. She had a right to be angry, she had a right to hate Miki if she wanted too.  
"Y-yeah…" Was all Miki could manage to say.  
"I was devastated, at first." She said. "I knew that Yuu had always loved you, even when we were together. But I think my naiveté deceived me, and I believed I could change that part of him. I was wrong."  
"… I'm sorry…" Miki said softly. Anju shook her head emphatically.  
"No! Please don't blame yourself for this Miki-san! I… I knew that Yuu loved you and I still pursued him. I've known all along that someday you would wake up and come after him again. And that Yuu would have to make the decision of whom he wanted to be with. I foolishly believed that I could take your place in his heart."  
"…" Miki floundered for a response to that, but couldn't come up with anything. Anju just continued.

" I just wanted to communicate with you, because I don't want us to be strangers after all this."  
Miki's glance shot up, and they locked eyes. Anju gave her a smile. There were tears in the corners of her eyes. "Anju-san…"  
"I… I don't hate you or anything. I want you to know that." Anju said softly. "I just want what's best for Yuu. Please make him happy from now on. I've never had the privilege of seeing him truly happy before, not happy like he is with you."  
Miki smiled for her, a genuine smile from her heart. "I want to be friendstoo, Anju-san. I like you a lot, and I promise I will." She closed her eyes and lifted her face towards the sky. "I have to admit, I was scared for a while, that you would hate me. I felt horrible."  
Anju stood up suddenly and Miki's eyes snapped open. "Anju-san?"  
" I'm… glad we had this talk." She turned and smiled at her. Miki could tell she was doing her best to push the tears back. "Miki-san, I wish you both happiness from now on."  
Miki felt a little ashamed, her throat was suddenly dry as she stammered a faint "Arigato," as Anju bowed and began to walk away, leaving Miki alone on the swing to puzzle over the conversation they'd just shared.

As soon as Anju reached the park entrance, she wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her shirt and shook her head. _"I couldn't let her see me cry… Ugh… why am I so emotional about this?"_ She looked over her shoulder to watch Miki, still sitting on the swing, also deep in thought._ "Good luck, Miki-san, you're what Yuu really needs, so make him happy!"_

**A Little Later**

"And so I feel horrible!" Miki emphasized over the phone to Yuu. She hadn't felt the least bit shy talking to him about all her problems. It made her happy just being able to know that he was willing to listen to her. And Yuu, still feeling guilty about the way he'd dumped her at the hospital, was more than eager to listen to every little thing she said.  
"Don't worry about An." He said reassuringly. "I talked to her this morning, she's a lot stronger than she used to be. And she's happy for both of us.  
"I know… but I'm telling you that I can't get over my own guilt!"  
"Well, are you trying to say that you wish we weren't together again?" Yuu said sarcastically.  
Miki's voice caught in her throat. " Wha-? NO! It' s just that… that…." She found she couldn't argue.  
Yuu chuckled. "Hime-sama is finally running out of breath!"

"Mou! Yuuuuu! Stop teasing me!"  
"Ha ha! Oh, but it's what I missed the most about you, you're so cute when you worry your head over nothing."  
"… It's really nothing?"

"Yes! Like I told you before, Anju isn't that kind of person."

"… yeah…" Miki plopped onto Meiko's comfortable couch and twirled a loose strand of hair. "I guess you're right…"

"Finally! I get her to agree with me." Yuu said, feigning exasperation.

"Hey! I said no teasing!"

"Yes yes! As you wish, Hime-sama."

Miki decided to let that one slide, "Hey... Yuu?"  
"Hm?"  
"When do you get off of work?"  
"At five o'clock. Speaking of which, I really should try and get SOME work done today…"  
Miki glanced at the clock and realized she'd kept him on the phone for ten minutes already. "Ah! Yuu I'm so sorry! You're not going to get in trouble because of me, are you?"  
" Oh it's okay, I've been drafting while you were talking."  
"… Oh…" Miki wasn't sure what "drafting" was, but she figured she'd ask him about that later. "Well, want me to come by when you get off work? We can have some dinner together!"  
Yuu's voice sounded enthusiastic. "That sounds great! I know a good place not too far away too, it's fancy though, so be sure to look nice!"  
Miki's heart leapt with excitement at the thought of seeing him again. It hadn't even been a day and she was already yearning to be near him. " Okay! I will! I'll see you at five then!"  
"Okay, Talk to you later."  
"I love you, Yuu!"  
"I love you too. Bye!"  
Miki hung up the phone and then jumped up with a squeal of delight, she felt like dancing.  
"Silly silly! I'm acting like a little kid about this… Well- I don't care!" She threw open her suitcase and began to rummage through her clothing selection. Unfortunately, she found nothing that she wanted to wear for a nice dinner out. "Hmm… well- I think I have some time to do some last minute dress shopping. I want to wear something nice for Yuu."  
She scribbled a note to Meiko, grabbed her purse, slipped on a comfortable pair of black sandals and hurried out the door and down the street.

The dinner had been French and Miki's taste buds were still dancing even afterwards as they casually strolled towards Meiko's home, arm in arm amidst other couples that were taking advantage of the beautiful, warm night.  
Yuu stole a glance down at her, she had done an amazing job at making herself look exceptionally beautiful. Miki's new dress was dark green, with tiny black buttons that went up the back that looked like a pain to get on and off. The full skirt fell down to her ankles, and flared around her as she walked.. The click of the heels of her black shoes complimented the swish of the skirt. The top was tight over her chest and had a low V-neck with no sleeves. She had a long black jacket to keep her bare arms covered, and her hair was elegantly twisted up into a knotted bun held with a black clip. She looked like a princess.  
"Yuu! Hey look!"  
Yuu jolted out of his reverie and noticed Miki pointing with enthusiasm at an ice cream shop, which they were approaching.  
"Hey—let's get some ice cream!"  
"But you pigged out on desert at the restaurant already!" Yuu said amused. Miki was tugging on his jacket and veering them towards the store.  
"Oh… please? Just a single scoop!"  
Yuu swore she had him under some kind of spell. Because the next thing he remembered was paying the ice cream store employee for two ice cream cones.  
"Are you sure you didn't wake up with psychic powers?" Yuu teased her, putting an arm over her shoulders and drawing her closer to him. They entered the park on their way to Meiko's. That same park where they'd gotten back together again.  
"What makes you say that?" Miki said, feigning ignorance, as if she DID have psychic powers and was merely trying to cover them up.  
"Because you have this strange mind power over me… I can't say no to you tonight." Yuu grinned and stopped her in the light of the lamp. Miki turned to face him.  
"Well, if that's true… then give me a bite of your Mint Chocolate Chip." She teased.  
Yuu held his cone out to her and she took a bite, screwing her face up in delight. "Mmm! Good!"  
Without a word, Yuu brought down his head and took a massive bite out of her Super Fudge Chunk. "Mmmm! Good too!"  
"Yuu!" Miki laughed. "You have chocolate all over your mouth!" She brought her hand up to wipe it away, but he caught her wrist and pulled her too him instead.  
"You should talk." He whispered.  
For a brief moment, Miki thought she could feel their hearts beat in unison as she pressed up against his strong frame. Yuu leaned in closer to her lips and indulged himself in an ice cream kiss.  
They stood kissing under the lamp light for a long time, Yuu nudged her mouth open and deepened the kiss. Finally Miki drew away a little and grinned at him.  
"Your ice cream is melting."  
"So is yours." Yuu gestured for them to sit down on a nearby bench. Miki, still holding firmly onto his hand with her free hand, led him to the bench and they sat down closely together to finish off their ice cream. When done, they sat in silence, just enjoying the night. Miki cradled in the crook of Yuu's arm, she looked up at the night sky and ran over in her mind all the crazy things that they'd gone through. She sincerely hoped that this was the end of all their troubles. She wondered if Yuu was thinking the same thing.  
Miki clung to him, her knuckles tightening around the soft fabric of his button down shirt. "Yuu…"  
"Ah?"  
"Tell me what you're thinking about."  
Yuu followed her gaze up into the night sky. "All kinds of things, I guess… a lot of things."  
She could feel his grip tighten around her, she laid her head in the comfortable niche between shoulder and chest. It seemed he was being troubled now.  
"What's wrong? Are you worried about something?  
Yuu brought his hand up that was around her shoulders to her hair, he turned his head and kissed her. He took a deep breath.  
"Why Miki? Why after all I've done, do I deserve you? After I rejected you, and gave up on you… sometimes I feel in the back of my mind, that I don't deserve to be as happy as you make me."  
"Baka…" Miki's voice was surprisingly strong. Yuu glanced down, all he got was a view of the top of her head. Miki ran her free hand over and around his torso, hugging him. " It's because I love you Yuu, we need each other, because our souls are destined to be together. When I'm with you, I am happy! That is why I couldn't give up on you. "  
"Miki…"  
"Shh!" She jerked her head up, covering his lips with a finger. "I'm not done yet." She smiled at him and raised her hand to caress his cheek. "… Promise me something Yuu."  
"Anything."  
"Promise me that you'll never give up again. Promise me, that you'll never deny yourself happiness. I want you to understand, that…" She bit her lip, choosing her words carefully, "…That…what I most want, is for YOU to be happy… because that's what makes me happy. Promise me that you'll do this!"  
Yuu brought his free hand up to her face and lifted her chin so that they're eyes locked. He looked back at her innocent, beautiful face with so much sincerity. Miki could feel her heart beat quicken as he drew her face closer to his. Ever so softly, he brushed his lips against hers, and whispered. "I promise you… I will." A smile cracked through the solemn expression. "And… will you promise me something in return?"  
His sparkling eyes mesmerized Miki. She nodded. "Hai… what?"  
"If I ever do something stupid like give up ever again, I want you to give me a good slap upside the head and say 'Yuu! You are being a complete IDIOT!' Okay?"  
Miki couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. It made Yuu's heart soar to hear her laugh. It drove him completely wild. He wanted her so badly, and his mind swam with so many thoughts, thoughts of all the opportunities that were in store for them. A future that he'd almost killed was back and brighter than ever. He would build it with Miki.  
"So, will you?" Yuu asked her.  
Miki's laugh trailed off, she looked up at him, her emotions overpowering her and she threw her arms around him, leaning fully into him, she locked her mouth with his and kissed him hungrily.  
After several long seconds, she reluctantly pulled her lips from his, and leaned next to his ear. "I promise you, I will."  
_"I will,"_ Those words coming from her lips set his heart on fire. He thought that he might burst with emotions. Unable to contain his excitement, He stood up abruptly with her lying in his arms. Miki cried out in surprise from his sudden movement. She was so light when he held her, like a doll that he had to protect. He would do all in his power to make her happy, and himself happy.  
"Ahh! Yuu! What are you—HUH?"  
"That's good to hear!" Yuu joked. "Cause if you refused, then I'd have to tickle you mercilessly until you gave in!"  
"Mou! You're teasing me again! Serves me right to think that maybe you'd grown up over these past years!"  
"Not a chance…" Yuu whirled her around in his arms playfully. Miki wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She threw her head back and laughed.  
Around and around, Yuu twirled her away from the park bench and over to the grassy lawn beyond the flowerbeds. An almost-full silver moon illuminated the field. He stopped and feigning dizziness, rolled down onto the grass with her.  
Miki lay with her back against the cool ground, it contrasted to the warmth of Yuu's body as he lay loosely on top of her. His arms held her tightly, he kissed her again and again under the stars. Miki lifted her hands up to tangle them in his hair. Returning his kisses with equal intensity. His tongue entered her mouth, and the kiss deepened more. A passionate fire lit up inside of her. She wanted so badly to be closer to him. Closer than she could ever get. She wanted to be a part of Yuu. And she wondered if he felt the same way.  
"I love you…" she breathed as he worked his kisses down her throat to play his tongue along her collarbone. She tasted honey sweet, with one finger, he hooked the strap of her dress and drew it off her shoulder, kissing the bare skin underneath.  
" Yuu…" Miki whined, she was feeling uncomfortably tense, she wanted something and didn't quite know what, it burned inside of her, threatening to explode if not affronted. "Yuu…" Her breath caught in her throat. Yuu's head shot up and he looked down at her.  
"Miki, do you want to come back to my apartment?" He whispered in her ear.  
"But…Anju-san…"  
"She's staying with her parents right now, until she finds another place." Yuu said softly. His fingers ran up and down the soft skin of her exposed arm and shoulder. "She was kind enough to let me keep the apartment. Which means… we would… be alone…"  
Miki's heart raced, she knew what he meant. She nodded her head. "I want to go."  
Yuu's eyes widened. His body felt a completely new onslaught of adrenaline. But was this right? Should they wait? Why did he ask her to do that? What had he been thinking? He wanted her, that's what his body was telling him, but his mind bombarded him with harsh truths…  
_"You'll end up hurting her if you do it! You don't want to hurt her!"  
_Miki saw he was hesitating. She brought a hand up and caressed his cheek. " Yuu? Are you okay?"  
Her voice jolted him back to the present. She looked at him concerned. Did she doubt him now? Yuu bit his lip.  
"Are… you SURE you want to do this, Miki?" His heart raced. She watched him with bright, unwavering determination in her clear brown eyes.  
"I'm sure." She said softly and gave him a reassuring smile. He almost melted at that look. The way she watched him with so much trust. And how she still retained so much of that innocence even with the knowledge of what they would do if he did take her back to his apartment. Why was she so wonderful? His heart and his mind engaged in heated battle, but the heart undoubtedly won, because in the space of about 4 seconds, Yuu wrapped his arms around Miki and lifted her up, carrying her out of the park.  
"Wah! Yuu! I can walk! Don't carry me around like this it'll attract attention! Baka!"  
"Oh? I thought you liked the attention." Yuu sniggered. Miki folded her arms, it was obvious he was not going to give in.  
"Mou! Yuu no baka!"

He didn't have much difficulty carrying her fragile frame from the park to his apartment. He unlocked the door with grace and entered into the main hallway, flipping on a light.  
Miki looked at him smugly. "You know, you're way to good at this…"  
Yuu feigned ignorance. "I don't know what you're talking about, Hime-sama…" he set her back onto her feet once the door shut behind them. Miki stepped gingerly out of her shoes and hung her jacket on a hook. She stepped up onto the hard wood floors of the small, one bedroom apartment, then turned around to look up at him.  
"Yuu-?" She started to speak but was cut short by his sudden embrace.  
"I love you…" he whispered. He folded his arms around her tightly, taking in the scent of her hair, running his lips along the contours of her long, slender neck and bare shoulders. Did she have any idea how sexy she was to him right now?  
Miki had to admit, she had been a little nervous as they'd gone in the door, but all of that instantly melted away in his embrace. She'd never felt surer of herself in her life. She was so calm when she was with him. She felt like she might burst with joy. Miki's heart quickened when he began to run kisses down her neck. She became conscious that they were still in the doorway of the apartment, Yuu certainly was wasting no time, she turned him around and pushed him towards the awaiting bedroom door, with trembling fingers, she undid the buttons on his shirt. It took her a few tries to get them all undone. The last one was terribly stubborn, and Yuu had to help her. All this time her mind was screaming at her. _"Miki—what do you think you're doing?"_  
_"I'm going to give the man I love the best and most precious gift I can give him." _She thought back in determination, reinforcing her decision. She wasn't going to be shy about this. She'd decided long ago that if the opportunity arose, she would give herself to him willingly, and that she would have no regrets.  
He kissed her lips hungrily as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders.  
They had finally made it to the bedroom. Miki had managed to remove Yuu's belt in the process, and Yuu already had half the buttons that went up the back of her dress undone.  
Suddenly, a thought struck Yuu and he stopped his eager kissing of the side of her neck, which was, as much as Miki wanted to deny it, driving her completely insane.  
She looked up at him, confusion on her face. "Yuu?" She whispered. His eyes were bright as he seemed to briefly be lost in a different world, he was thinking about something. "Yuu!" She said it a little more forcefully this time. Yuu snapped out of it and leaned over to kiss her on the forehead.  
"Wait here for a second… I want to get something…"  
Miki wasn't going to argue, she had a hunch what it was he was going to get. Yuu left the room for a moment and came back with a small square, silver packet held loosely between thumb and forefinger in one hand, and something else held in a tight fist in the other. He sat down onto the bed next to her. Miki eyed the condom with a bit of nervousness. She wanted to become one with Yuu, but for the first time since the prospect had struck her, she began to wonder if it would hurt at all. Yuu watched her reaction to the condom. And quickly pocketed it.  
"Miki…" He said softly, taking her left hand in his and adjusting his position on the bed so as to face her better. " I… I wanted to do this at a different time, but I think that… I couldn't make love to you without first asking you about… well… what I want to ask you is…"  
Miki watched him bewildered, what was he talking about? She's already consented to giving herself to him… so what was going on?  
"I love you, more than anything… and I'd hesitated before, because I wasn't sure if it was right of me to ask this under the recent circumstances, but…" He held out to her a small black box, and awkwardly slid to the ground, propping himself up on one knee. "Will you, marry me?"  
Seeing him kneeling before her, eyes bright with hope, a small smile played on his lips, and his hands held out to her. She thought she would faint on the spot from the sheer delight that overwhelmed her. Tears came unbidden to her eyes and she brought her hands to her mouth, barely able to speak. Yuu looked at her, his hands were shaking as well. He was nervous. She had to say something!  
Forming the word "yes" had never been so hard to do amidst her quickly beating heart and her overflowing emotions. She threw herself into his arms, they both fell back onto the thick, soft carpet. Yuu could feel hot tears on his cheeks, she was crying?  
"Miki?" He whispered, his own heartbeat was all that echoed in his ears.  
"Yes! I will!" She breathed. "I love you, Yuu!" She kissed him, her thin arms hugging him so tightly, and Yuu thought he was floating. Keeping her close to him, he rocked back up into a sitting position, so that she was positioned in his lap. And brought his arm around to offer her the small black box. Miki took it and with trembling fingers, opened it.  
Her breath caught in her throat at the site of the ring. Yuu always knew how best to please her. The golden band was thin and dainty, like her fingers. A small diamond was set amidst two leaf like designs that looked like entwined ivy vines. It glimmered brightly even in the dim light that shown through the open window.  
Miki was speechless, but a look was worth a thousands words to Yuu, and he took the ring from it's box and brought up Miki's left hand. She could feel his pulse racing as he brought her fingers up to his lips and kissed them softly, then slid the ring onto her left ring finger. Miki brought the hand up to caress his cheek, and leaned in to kiss him.  
Yuu easily lifted her up and set her down on the bed again, undoing the rest of her buttons. Miki was nervous at first, hoping that he would like what he saw when he disrobed her. She'd always been sort of ashamed of the underdeveloped state of her body. She was so petite, not curved at all, and she had little cleavage in comparison to someone like Arimi or Yayoi-chan… But as Yuu pulled her dress over her head, and she sat and watched him in her bra and panties, those doubts melted away as he gazed at her.  
"You are so beautiful." He said softly. Brushing her hair behind her left ear. Miki felt a surge of courage and stood up, standing right against him and brought her hands to his pants, unzipping them, she worked them down easily over his slender figure, and they fell straight to his ankles.  
Pressing her body closer to his. She kissed him. Yuu backed her up against the bed again, and Miki turned and crawled underneath the covers.  
" _I won't regret it…_" she thought to herself as he followed her movements, slipping into bed. Their limbs entwined, working free of their undergarments, Yuu was astonishingly gentle. Miki knew she wanted this, she'd wanted to be a part of him, they're souls were already one, and so after tonight, their bodies would be as well.  
"_After all…_" she thought happily as Yuu's soft, feathery kisses fell over her body. "_I will be Mrs. Miki Matsuura soon enough!"_


End file.
